Chicks Totally Dig the Cape
by DoubleRaineBow
Summary: In-Progress - It's one of those moments where you're supposed to be acting all hero like and stuff, but sometimes, it's hard to not be swayed by that cape. Richard "Dick" Grayson/RobinxOC RATED T TO BE SAFE!
1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**** Hey YJ Readers! Originally, I posted this up on Quizilla, but after editing the hell out of it, I decided to post it up here. I really hope you guys will enjoy this. On another note, I hope you guys will enjoy my OC and I really hope she's not Mary-Sue because I spent a couple of months editing the hell out of her also. If there is anything that I should fix, please mention it to me on the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

**WASHINGTON, D.C.  
July 4, 12:00 EDT**

I stood under the hot July sun, along with my mentor. We were both posing with our hands resting on our hips and our legs spread apart. The occasional flash from a tourist would blind me a bit, but I didn't let that bother me... Well not as much as something else that was bothering me.

"Okay. Forget this," I broke my previous pose and instead crossed my arms defiantly, leaned on one leg, and puffed my cheeks out in agitation, "where the hell are they?"

My mentor, Wonder Woman – yes my mentor is Wonder Woman. How is she my mentor? I'll tell that some other time – sighed at my impatience and broke her pose also. "There have been attacks in Gotham City, Star City, Pearl Harbor, and Central City."

I narrowed my eyes. "So I'm guessing that we weren't deployed."

My mentor smiled slightly. "Exactly."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Gah! Damn those lucky butts!"

"I'm hurt Shade. I thought you loved me?"

I turned around irritably. "Shut up, bird brain."

Wonder Woman tsked at me playfully, "Now, now, Shade. Do not do anything rash in front of Batman that will compromise your position to becoming a League Member."

Robin laughed at me. Annoyed, I walked towards him and slapped him upside the head.

"Get a room kiddies." Robin and I followed the familiarly agitated voice and saw Speedy with his mentor Green Arrow.

I smirked lightly. "Oh hush now Speedster. Your 18 and yet you still don't have a girlfriend yet." I snaked my arms around Robin's neck while he wrapped his arms comfortably around my waist. "Now me and Boy Wonder here-"

"-we could happen anytime," Robin finished my sentence for me and we both grinned cheekily as Speedy only crossed his arms and grumbled quietly to himself.

Arrow laughed heartily at us and patted Speedy on the back.

"Do not let them hurt you, Speedy." Robin and I both let go of each other and looked towards Aqualad.

Speedy merely scoffed at the idea of getting hurt by me and Robin, AKA, the Devious Preteen Duo. "In fact, I'm not hurt by their stupid play of 'lovey dovey' mush. Girls are too annoying to deal with and are easily able to compromise one's identity."

I ignored the fact that Speedy had just decided to be sexist and just smirked more at his ignorance. "You say that now, but I have a feeling you will find some girl who will grab those words and stuff them up your uptight butt, not that it's already uptight with that stick that seems to be up there all the time." To my satisfaction, Speedy fumed more and I turned to Robin and high fived him enthusiastically.

Wonder Woman coughed slightly to get our attention. "Comments aside, are you guys not excited?"

All of us looked at the beautiful hall before us.

"Today is the day."

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

"Head Quarters of the Justice League."

"Aw man!"

I turned around with all the rest of the group and saw two blurs, respectively yellow and red, approaching us at a superhuman speed.

"I knew we would be the last ones here."

I turned to Robin and laughed at Kid while the rest of them just shook their head.

* * *

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh! I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"Um, his name is Speedy, duh."

"No! Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense."

I tried keeping a straight face, but with all the comments from our fans is making it impossible to. The emotions radiating from Robin, Kid, and Speedy weren't helping either. It's too funny hearing your fellow sidekicks being called the wrong alias.

Wonder Woman placed her hand on my shoulder, calming me instantly. "You grew up so much since the first day you asked me to train you to become my partner, Shadow Heart."

I smiled, feeling my mentor's, no, my mother's warmth radiating into my senses.

"You did a fine job in raising her," Batman praised.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad stated.

"Have all five sidekicks been to the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks. Not after today," Speedy spewed bitterly.

I shivered slightly at Speedy's bitterness.

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head.

Robin looked at Kid Flash incredulously. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

I looked at Robin unimpressed with his vocabulary play. "Cause it's not a word bird brain." Robin huffed in return.

We walked inside the gates and were behold by the grand golden statues of the founder of the Justice League.

"Wow. . ." I said awestruck.

"Oh. Maybe that's why," Robin mumbled with eyes wide open.

We stopped in front of a door and waited for it to slide open. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter stepped forward when it opened.

"Robin, Speedy, Shadow Heart, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome," Manhunter welcomed.

I stepped back a bit to let Robin and Kid bro fist.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library," Manhunter explained.

Flash turned around and swept his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Make yourselves at home."

We all sat down with me taking the fourth and last seat next to Aqualad and in front if Robin, leaving Speedy the only one standing.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman turned to us. "We shouldn't be long."

We watched as the Computer scanned the League Members.

"That's it?" I looked at Speedy from my spot. "You promised us a _real_ look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy crossed his arms.

"It is a first step," Wonder Woman clarified, "You have been granted access few others get."

"Oh really." Speedy gestured to the balcony that held many tourists. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy," Green Arrow stepped towards his partner, "you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," Speedy demanded. He turned to us and explained further his frustrations. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like_ sidekicks_." He emphasized the word 'sidekicks' like it was a sin in and therefore of itself. "We deserve better than this," he reasoned.

I looked uncomfortably at Kid, Aqualad, and Robin, feeling the awkwardness in our silence of listening to the present predicament. We looked back to Speedy.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy asked disbelievingly. "You're playing their game? Why! Because you think they play fair! Today was supposed to be _the_ day," he punched the air in aggregation, "step one to becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well sure," Kid said uncertainly, "but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" We sat up in our seats surprised. "I bet they didn't tell you that this is a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam tubes to the real thing." The League members shifted around uncomfortably at Speedy's knowledge. "An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Arrow turned around nervously to a peeved Batman, whose stance literally spoke 'Explain the meaning of this.'

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Arrow said meekly. Batman narrowed his eyes dangerously. Arrow frowned. "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman stepped forward. "Stand down. Or-"

"Or what!" Speedy rudely interrupted. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son." He looked to Arrow. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy took his hat off and threw it on the ground. I gasped silently in surprised. Speedy stormed past us. "I guess they're right about you. You're _not_ ready."

We all stood up and watched as Speedy walked away, not even bothering to look back at us. The room was left with overbearing tension.

The Computer beeped to life as soon as Speedy left. On the screen was Superman. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire," he said.

Batman approached the computer. "I've had my suspicions on Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

Batman was cut off by yet another incoming transmission from the Computer. "Zatara to Justice League." Batman looked at the smaller screen that had popped up. "Wotan is planning to blot out the sun, requesting full League response!"

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire," Superman explained, "local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman pressed a button on the computer. "All League Members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

We, Kid, Robin, Aqualad, and I, approached our mentors.

Batman turned around to look at us. "Stay put."

"What?" Robin started. "Why?"

Aquaman, Flash, and Wonder Woman approached us.

"This is a League mission."

"You're not trained-"

Kid interrupted his mentor. "Since when!"

"I meant you're not trained to work with this team." Flash gestured to himself, Batman, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman to emphasize his statement.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now, _stay put_." Batman's last two words left a chill up my spine.

Wonder Woman made eye contact with me and nodded. "We will talk about this later when we get home, Shadow Heart." She looked at the others beside me. "For now just stay with them." I sighed and nodded.

Red Tornado stayed behind and looked at us with his expressionless metallic face. Seeing as he was going to be the last ones to leave, he turned and entered the zeta tube with the rest of the League. The shutting of the sliding doors echoed hollowly around us.

Kid furrowed his eyebrows. "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks." He threw his hands up in the air and swung them down quickly in frustration at the word 'sidekicks'.

Aqualad looked to the side crestfallen. "My mentor, my King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

I cringed at the thought of my mother lying to me. "Mother. . . Is there anything else that they aren't telling us?"

Robin sighed. "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy."

We all looked away uncertainly.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know," Robin smiled mischievously, "but I can find out." Robin turned to the Computer and started entering various codes.

"Access denied."

"Heh. Wanna bet?" Robin typed in some more strings of commands and codes. A folder on the screen appeared and opened, revealing characters that were quickly changing.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid asked amazed.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin said smugly.

"So, is that what you do in your spare time, Rob?" I asked mischievously.

"When Batman's not there," Robin simply replied.

The screen blinked 'access denied' until finally it blinked 'access granted'.

"All right," Robin started, "Project Cadmus. Genetics lab, here in DC. That's all there is."

"I can see why Batsy is suspicious about this. Some genetics lab with nothing but a name." I looked at Robin. "There's not even a record of what they're even doing in there?"

Robin typed some more. "No. Nothing's coming up." I frowned.

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate," Robin suggested furtively.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad summed up. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice," Robin chuckled.

Aqualad breathed out heavily. "But they said stay put."

For the blotting out the sun mission," Robin reasoned, "not this!"

"Wait. A-are you going Cadmus?" Kid grabbed Robin's shoulder. "Because if you're going, I'm going." They both looked at us and smiled cheekily.

"Just like that? We are a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."

Then they all looked at me. I looked back at them.

"Well?" Robin asked.

I smirked. "If mom said that I have to stay with you guys, I guess that means I have to go to."

Aqualad smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

It wasn't too long when we arrived at Cadmus. Sirens were wailing all around the area and the cries of distant voices from the two-story building were heard.

"Stay put! We will get you out!" Suddenly there was an explosion behind the two elderly scientists.

"Kid go." Aqualad instructed.

Kid immediately headed towards the falling scientists, running up the wall and quickly grabbed them, hefting them onto the roof before scrambling and finally falling until he was able to catch hold of the open window.

"It's what his name. Flash Boy!"

I doubled over laughing.

"Kid Flash!" Kid shouted from over his shoulder.

"So smooth," Robin said smugly.

"We need a plan." Aqualad looked to the spot where Robin was at, but found that he had disappeared.

"Don't worry about him. He already ran ahead as usual," I stated.

"Does he always run ahead?"

Before I could reply, Robin's laugh echoed around us. We both looked to the building and saw Robin flipping fancifully his way towards the building, grabbing Kid and helping him up when he landed on the window.

"We better get going also, Aqualad."

Aqualad nodded and ran to the two firefighters holding the hose.

"I need to borrow that!" Aqualad grabbed his water-bearers and used the water from the hose to create a platform. I held on to Aqualad for balance and slowly walked around him so that I was in front of him. The water platform rose and edged towards the roof where the scientists were.

"Step aboard, now!"

I grabbed their outstretched hands and helped them on to the water platform. Aqualad let the platform go down and jumped onto the same window Robin and Kid jumped through. As soon as he landed on the ledge, I jumped beside him and went inside.

"Nice of you guys to help," I said bitterly.

"You guys handled it," Robin stated matter of factly. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

I shrugged as Aqualad walked away. I looked over Robin's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Anything that could quell Batman's suspicions?" I asked.

"Not really anything important. The files I'm finding are mainly about stuff you would find about the Human Genome Project."

I thought about it for a while. "It makes sense I guess."

Robin, Kid, and I straightened our backs in alarm when we heard an elevator door close. Kid immediately ran to where Aqualad was.

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid stated.

Robin and I caught up to them and looked to the elevator.

Robin ran past Aqualad and pressed the down button on the elevator. "This is wrong." A holographic screen popped up from Robin's glove.

We approached him and looked at the screen also.

"Thought so," He muttered. "This is a high speed express elevator."

"What the hell is it doing in a two story building then?" I asked.

Aqualad shook his head. "What I saw does not belong in a two story building." I looked at Aqualad thoughtfully.

Aqualad walked to the elevator doors and pried them open. Inside the elevator were numerous sub floors.

"That's why there's an express elevator," Robin explained as if he already knew. Then again, he probably did.

Robin shot a hook up to the ceiling of the elevator shaft and slid down the rope. The remaining three of us looked at each other and followed the Boy Wonder.

"SL 18, SL 20, SL 21." I counted.

Robin's voice echoed through the shaft, interrupting my counting, "I'm at the end of my rope."

I landed on the hook at the bottom and grabbed Robin's hand, which pulled me on to the ledge.

After making sure I wouldn't fall, Robin accessed his glove computer. "Bypassing security. . . There! Go!"

Aqualad opened the elevator door that read SL 26. We all walked inside and were greeted by a long hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus. . ."

* * *

**Also, please review! If there's one thing Quizilla fails at, it's that there is not a review section. I really want to improve in my writing and the only way it will is if you guys review! Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	2. The Cadmus

**Author's Note: Hey YJ Readers! I really thank you guys for reviewing and taking the time to read this story. And I really hope you guys will continue with reviewing this story! I do have a majority of my chapters edited out and such, I'm just trying to milk out all the submissions and such.**

**Shout Outs:  
-Bambi Eyes 14: Glad that you like it so far! And I hope I can keep up with the placement of Ariane here.  
-Alex: Yeah, Ariane is an empath. Sorry if it was confusing.  
-STicker55: You asked for it, you got it! Hope you will enjoy this one!**

**[EDIT 1/20/2013]  
I made a small edit, nothing too big to worry about.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cadmus**

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

I walked a bit ahead, ignoring the fact that Kid just run ahead.

"Kid! Wait!" Aqualad shouted.

I sighed when Aqualad and Robin ran towards to where Kid ran off to.

Once we saw another hallway over the peak, huge mammoth like monkey goblin things began stomping their way down the second hallway. Just below their feet was Kid quickly moving out of the way of the huge feet. One of the mammoths looked our way and roared.

"No, nothing odd going on here," Aqualad said with awestruck sarcasm.

"The hell are those things?" I asked. I look to the others. "I can see why Batsy's suspicious."

"Well, I have an idea," Kid stated. We looked to the red head. "Why don't we see where those things came from?"

Aqualad gave thought to this and nodded. "Lead the way," he said.

"To more weird things," I said sarcastically before following the others.

* * *

"Another locked door," Kid moaned.

Aqualad turned to Robin. "You can hack it, right?"

Robin puffed his chest out, pointing his thumb at himself. "I can hack anything! I'm Robin!" He boasted.

I rolled my eyes. "Just cause you're Batsy's Bird Brain, doesn't mean you can hack everything."

"Care to test that?" Robin asked haughtily.

"You can test whether or not Robin can hack anything _after _this, Shade," Aqualad said exasperatedly.

I stuck my nose up in the air pompously while Robin laughed.

"Finished," Robin said, getting up from the floor.

The door opened, revealing something rather alarming.

"Okay. I'm officially whelmed."

Inside the room were two rows of glowing blue cylindrical cases. Inside the cases were strange creatures that looked similar in appearance to the mammoths we encountered earlier.

"So this is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid realized. He turned to us. "The real Cadmus isn't really on the grid. It generates its own power with these... things."

I looked at the insect-like creatures that were apparently generating some sort of power. "It must be what they're breed for," I said.

"Of course! Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus is a myth about creating a new race made from dragons' teeth sewn in the earth," Aqualad added.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too!" Robin clarified.

"Literally in the earth," I muttered, touching the glass.

Robin spotted a computer and walked over to it. "Let's find out why." He opened a compartment on his glove and reeled out a USB type like cord and connected it to the computer. He activated his holo-computer and started looking through the files around on the holographic screen.

"They call them Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things." Robin tapped the screen, revealing a new Genomorph each time.

I stopped him when he came up to a familiar one. "Hey! Those things look like the ones we saw in the hallway." I looked closer at the screen. "They're called G-Trolls and the ones in this room are called G-Sprites."

Robin swatted me away and pushed another button. "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! They're like living weapons," Robin said surprised.

"They're engineering an army," Kid concluded, "but for who?"

"Wait, there's something else." Robin pressed another button. "Project 'Kr'. Ugh! The file's triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!"

We turned our heads in surprise and saw Guardian... What the hell is he doing here?

"Wait. Robin? Aqualad, Shadow Heart? Kid Flash?" Guardian asked surprised.

"Least they got your name right," Robin joked.

I gave him an incredulous look. "We're caught by an ally of the Justice League and you're joking around about it?" The others ignored me.

"I know you," Aqualad said, "you are Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," Guardian stated with light modesty.

"Then what are you doing?" Kid shot.

"I think that's my question, guys. I'm Chief of Security. You're all trespassing, but we could call the Justice League. Get things sorted out here."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kids chastised.

"Weapons?" Guardian's eyes shot open in bewilderment. "What are you-"

The Genomorph thing on Guardian's shoulder started glowing.

"What have I-" Guardian groaned as he tried to remember. "My head!" He quickly straightened up. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

As soon as Guardian gave the order to the Genomorphs, Robin dropped a smoke grenade and hook shot to one of the ledges and leapt away, leaving Kid, Aqualad, and I to fight the Genomorphs.

"Damn it, Robin!" I cursed.

One of the Genomorphs jumped in front of me and swung its arm at me. I jumped back and raised my arms in the air, palms facing down. The shadows around me started gathering into a single black mass in front of me and morphed into a golem like monster, shielding me from another swing. I swung my arm out in front me, my shadow mimicking me, and effectively hitting a Genomorph square on the face.

"Shade! Behind you!" Kid shouted.

I did a sweeping kick and punched the Genomorph in the abdomen.

"We have to get to Robin! Where's Aqualad?" I shouted over the frenzy.

"Over there!" Kid scooped me up into his arms and ran straight past Aqualad.

Kid slid to a stop and quickly put me down, Aqualad right behind us.

"What the hell, Robin!" Kid shouted as soon as Robin came into view.

Aqualad turned his head, as did I, and saw more Genomorphs after us.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" I shouted as they started catching up to us.

Aqualad did a dodge roll and made it safely into the elevator.

"Shade!" Robin exclaimed.

I looked over my shoulder quickly and released my shadow to prolong the attack and jumped in between the cracks of the elevator.

Panting heavily, I looked at the elevator screen, noticing that the numbers were steadily increasing.

"We are heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid shouted at Robin.

"Excuse me?" Robin scoffed. "Project Kr is down on Sub Level 52."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "What the hell? Did you see what those things did to Guardian? We might as well just go contact the League before _that_ happens to us!"

"Shade's right. This is way out of control." Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "Perhaps, perhaps we should do what Shade says and contact the League."

The elevator beeped.

"Too late for that," I heaved. I got into my battle stance with the others and waited for the doors to open.

As soon as the doors opened and no threat appeared, we looked around at the... organic room. Robin ran ahead as usual.

"Well, we're here now." Kid ran ahead also.

Aqualad sighed exasperatedly. I smiled sympathetically at him and ran ahead also.

I saw Robin and Kid stop and look at two branching hallways.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking-hallway 1 or bizarre-looking-hallway 2?" Robin pointed in each direction.

"Halt!

We turned our heads into one of the hallways and saw a more human-like Genomorph approaching us. He raised his hands and telepathically threw two barrels at us. Robin threw a birdarang at him, distracting him momentarily.

"How about this way instead?" I suggested, running down a random hallway.

We ran through the hallway with Kid in front of us. A scream rang out. We rounded a corner and saw Kid on the floor, along with a woman a few feet from him on the floor also. He quickly got up and grabbed a barrel before quickly placing it between the doors. "Hurry!" He shouted.

We all jumped through the door in time before those Genomorphs came after us again. Aqualad kicked the barrel away, successfully closing the door.

"I disabled the door. We're safe," Robin said after disabling the door.

"We are _trapped_," Aqualad clarified.

"Uh, guys?"

"What is it now, Kid?" I grumbled.

"You'll wanna see this," he said plainly.

I turned around and saw a boy wearing a luminescent white body suit inside a chamber that read 'Kr'.

"Whoa..."

Kid walked around the computer and approached the chamber. "Big 'K', little 'r'!" He said in realization. "The atomic symbol for Krypton!"

"A clone?" I asked.

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Robin, hack," He ordered.

Robin dazed out for a bit before responding. "Oh. R-right, right." He approached the computer and began working his magic. "Weapon's designation is Superboy. A clone grown in... 16 weeks?" Robin's eyes widened. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

I scoffed. "My as-butt."

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid said.

Robin continued on, "The solar suit allows him to absorb sun radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked, referring to the Genomorphs nesting inside the pod with Superboy.

"Genomorph Gnomes. They're telepathic, force feeding him an education," Robin replied.

Kid shook his head. "And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad ordered.

I pressed the gem-like button on my turtle neck and tried contacting Wonder Woman

"No signal," Robin said.

"We're in too deep," Kid added.

"Literally," I mumbled.

We all looked at Superboy.

"This is wrong," Kid said. "We can't leave him like this."

Robin looked to Aqualad. Aqualad gave some thought on this. "Set him free," he decided.

"I don't like how this is turning out," I murmured.

The case around Superboy opened. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He stood still for a second before lunging towards the strongest out of the four of us, AKA, Aqualad.

"Crap!" I shouted.

Superboy began punching Aqualad in the face. Kid, Robin, and I all tried to restrain him.

"Hang on Supey!" Kid struggled.

"We're on your side!" Robin elaborated.

I struggled, trying to get a good grip on him. "We're here to help you!" I added.

Superboy slipped his arm from Kid's grip and threw him back. I turned to see it Kid was alright. Big mistake on my part. Superboy took the chance and also threw me at the nearest wall.

"Oof!" I groaned when I hit the floor.

Slowly getting up, I saw Robin forcing a gas bomb into Superboy's mouth. Aqualad took the chance to kick him off. I raised my hands and sent a wave of shadows towards Superboy to try restraining him again. Superboy growled and easily broke my shadows like glass. Surprised and weakened by his strength, I fell to the floor before seeing him dash towards me and punching me square in the face.

"Shade!"

Before I could see who shouted my name, I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A little bit rough this one. I completely reedited this one from the other edit I made. I think it's a bit better, but still rough. If you guys see anything wrong, please PM or put it in the reviews and I will fix this chapter ASAP. A little taste of Shadow Hearts' powers. If you guys get confused, Shade is just a nickname for Shadow Heart. But yes, Shadow Heart indeed is an empath and can control shadows. More information about her will be gradually known as this story this goes on. I already have plans for a sequel concerning Young Justice: Invasion and the events that happened during the 5 years we didn't see, so I'm really hoping to finish CTDtC because I'm really excited for this sequel and background story.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Share the love by telling fellow YJ Readers about this story and always review. I will be updating these chapters every Friday or Saturday, at the latest, Sundays.**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	3. Attempted Escape

**Author's Note: A few seconds after updating this chapter, I realized I forgot to copy and paste the previous Author's Notes and well, now I'm filling in the blanks. Oh well.**

**[EDIT 1/20/2013]  
Made another small edit here, again nothing too much to worry about.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Attempted Escape**

Darkness. It's... it's everywhere!

Why is it so dark!

Get me out of here!

"... Time runs short..."

W-what was that?

"... You mush awaken."

Huh?

"... You must awaken now!"

I gasped in fright, feeling the cold sweat running down my forehead from that nightmare; however, it seems that this nightmare is still going on. I tugged at my wrists and found that I was being restrained. I was in some sort of cell or tube. I winced a little bit and then remembered the punch Superboy gave me. I groaned. That was going to leave a nice bruise on my face.

"W-what? What do you want?" Surprised by the sudden outburst, I strained to look to me left and saw a panic-stricken Kid Flash. I looked for the source of his distress and saw Superboy mugging him. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

"Hey, KF," I looked to my right and saw Robin, "how about we _not_ take on the guy who can fry us with a look."

I craned my neck forward a but to look for Aqualad. "I'm here, Shade," Aqualad said, as if sensing that I was looking for him. I craned my neck a bit further to look behind Kid's cell and indeed saw Aqualad in the same position as the rest of us. I looked at Superboy, unsure of what to do now.

"We only sought to help you," I heard Aqualad say.

"Yeah. We free you and you turn on us. How's _that_ for gratitude?" Kid angrily remarked.

"Shut up Kid _Mouth_. If he's the _clone_ of Superman, what do you think he could do to us right now by just staring at us?" I reprimanded.

"Kid! Shade! Please be quiet now. I believe our new friend wasn't in full control of his actions," Aqualad reasoned.

"W-what," I looked at Superboy in surprise, "what if I... What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid asked, surprised as well.

"Yes, _he_ can!" Superboy said angrily.

I lifted a brow.

Kid grumbled, "Not like I said 'it'."

"The genomorphs taught you," Aqualad said, "telepathically."

"They taught me much. I can read and write. I know the names of things," Superboy explained.

"But have you _seen_ them?" Robin asked. "Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

Superboy looked down. "Images are implanted in my mind, but... no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? _Who_ you are?" Aqualad questioned.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman." He stood up straight. "Created to replace him should he perish. Destroy him should he turn from the light."

I gulped nervously from the statement and the tense atmosphere that suddenly attacked my senses when Superboy said that.

"To be like Superman is a _worthy_ aspiration," Aqualad said cautiously, "but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit, beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

Superboy's face twisted into rage. "I _live_ because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube," Robin pointed out. "_We_ can show you the sun."

"Um, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid interjected, "but we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," Aqualad said.

"No. They can't." I looked towards the entrance and saw a man with Guardian and the same woman Kid tripped behind him. "They'll be otherwise occupied," the man explained. "Activate the cloning process."

My eyes widened at the idea of being cloned.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," said Robin.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" The man commanded to Guardian.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid remarked. I looked at Kid with annoyance. He turned to me. "What?"

"What if I called you an it?" I asked.

Guardian approached Superboy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Help us," Aqualad pleaded.

Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand.

"Don't start thinking now." A G-Gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder, immediately erasing any sign of emotion that was in his eyes. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me." The man paused. "Well to Cadmus. Same thing!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Now get back to your pod!" The man shouted

Superboy turned around stiffly and walked away.

The man nodded to the woman who typed in some commands, revealing two robotic arms that had four prongs each. These prongs plunged through my suit and sent jolts of pain throughout my body. I cried out and tried wriggling free from my restraints, though my attempts were in vain. All of a sudden, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes wearily and smiled. Superboy was at the entrance.

The man glared at him. "I told you to get back in your-"

Superboy completely disregarded the man's command and simply pushed him, Guardian, and Dubbilex away like nothing. "_Don't_ give me orders," Superboy said. He approached us.

"Are you gonna help us or fry us?" Kid asked.

Superboy squinted his eyes as if to try and use heat vision, but no beams came out. "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

I laughed. "Not bad."

Robin unlocked his restraints and jumped down, massaging his wrists. "Ugh, finally. Luckily Batman _isn't_ here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

Another eye roller.

"Seriously?" Kid said with irritation. "That's what you're worried about. The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin ignored him and pressed a button on the console. "Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid _Mouth_ and Shade."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy growled.

Robin jumped up and opened Kid's restraints before opening mine.

"Woo! I can move my arms now!" I shouted happily, stretching my arms and running after the others.

"Y-you'll never get out of here!" The man shouted. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin turned around and threw a bomb. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked.

"Speaking about whelmed," I said, "I'm not too whelmed about this bruise."

Superboy looked back and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "It's alright."

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad stated, "but if we can make the elevator-"

Before he could say more, G-Trolls came from branched hallways and blocked our path.

"So not good," I muttered.

We looked behind us and saw more genomorphs coming out from red fluorescent sacs. We looked back again and saw a G-Troll about to smash us.

I raised my hand so my shadow formed a protective barrier above me, making the G-Troll slip forward, giving me a chance to run. I slid to a stop and heard Aqualad, Robin, and Kid land behind me. I looked up and saw Superboy fighting off the G-Trolls.

"Superboy! The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad shouted.

"You want escape?" Superboy shouted back. He took one of the G-Trolls on the floor and threw it at two oncoming G-Trolls.

Aqualad quickly opened the elevator door by force.

I whistled, looking up. "Long way up."

Kid jumped onto a ledge while Robin hook-shot on to a ledge. I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and went up along with him. We jumped on to a ledge and helped Kid up.

I looked up and saw Superboy and Aqualad falling. "Robin!"

Robin's eyes widened and he quickly threw something for Aqualad to hold on to.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy whispered sadly.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap buildings in a single bound," Kid said, "still cool."

I helped Superboy down and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

He sighed. "Thank you."

"Guys! this will have to be our exit!" Robin shouted, effectively grabbing our attention.

I looked up and saw an elevator coming down quickly from above. Superboy and Aqualad quickly jumped to the ledge adjacent to them and punched the elevator doors open. Robin, Kid, and I quickly jumped onto the hastily made exit and watched as the elevator quickly pass by.

We looked ahead of us and saw genomorphs quickly advancing towards us. I used my shadow to create a large shield to stall for a bit and then quickly ran after the others.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy shouted.

Kid did as he was told and quickly turned left, us following after.

"Right!" Superboy shouted again.

We did as we were told and turned right.

"Dead end," I breathed out.

"Great directions, Supey! You trying to get us repodded?" Kid asked angrily.

"No... I don't understand," Superboy said confused.

"Don't apologize!" Robin said happily. "This is perfect!"

I nodded my head in understanding and created my shadow golem to pry the vent plating off.

"Get in guys!" I ordered.

They nodded and one by one crawled inside. I quickly followed after them, scrambling to grab onto the ledge.

We ventured through the vents, with the occasional complaining from Kid.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid complained.

I rolled my eyes.

I was about to continue forward, but bumped into Superboy. "Whoops. Sorry-"

"Shhh!" Superboy shushed me. "Listen," He whispered, looking behind himself.

We all looked behind us also and strained to listen. In the distance, faint hissings were heard. We quickly crawled in search of a vent to get out of.

"Here!" Robin whispered loudly as he opened a vent and jumped out. Robin crouched down and hooked his USB on to a panel and started hacking the system. "I hacked the motion sensors," Robin said proudly after doing so.

"Sweet," Kid complimented.

"Still plenty of room between us and out," Robin said.

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid slipped his goggled on and dashed out of the room into the stairwell. We trailed behind him.

Above us, barrages of genomorphs were blocking our way, but Kid easily pushed through them.

"There's more behind us! Robin shouted. I turned around was about to send a flurry of bladed shadows until Superboy came.

"Go!" He shouted at me. I nodded and quickly caught up to Robin.

Kid continued to dash up the stairs and into a door while we continued behind him at a much slower pace. As soon as we went into the door and down the hall, a siren and the emergency lights went off.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad observed when he saw that the exit was blocked off.

I looked at Kid who was rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," his sarcasm squeezing through the words.

Superboy and Aqualad went forward and tried to open the door while Robin tried hacking it.

I helped Kid up. "That's gonna be some ugly bump on your head."

He looked at me with annoyance. "And that bruise ain't doing nothing to help your face." Kid poked the slowly forming on my face to emphasize his point.

"Ow!" I looked at him angrily and punched his arm.

"Ow!"

We heard growling behind us and saw G-Trolls.

"This way!" Robin kicked a door open and ran inside.

As soon as we were in the second hallway, there were more genomorphs waiting for us. Guardian stood in the midst of them. We looked behind us and saw that the G-Trolls were blocking our way. I stretched my arms in front of me and summoned shadows to create a protective covering around my fists and got into a boxing stance. All of a sudden, nausea washed over me and my vision became black.

After a while, I woke up with an aching head. Groaning, I massaged my head.

"I choose freedom." I looked up and saw Superboy standing.

I slowly got up and shook my head to reorganize myself with everything.

"Guardian?" I heard from beside me.

I looked at Guardian and saw him without a G-Gnome on his shoulder. "Go," he said, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." The genomorphs and Guardian turned around and saw Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to Cadmus."

Desmond held up a glowing test tube with fluorescent green liquid and began drinking it. My eyes widened as Desmond started convulsing. He fell to the floor and the sound of clothing slowly being ripped apart was heard. His back started growing until finally, his shirt and lab coat broke all together. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes, revealing red irises and black sclera. He gave a loud roar and his flesh began falling off his body. He stood and gave one more roar before looking at us, flashing a malicious smile.

* * *

**Derp.**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	4. This is Only the Beginning

**Author's Note: Hey YJ Readers! Another week, another chapter. But I admit, my mind isn't totally on YJ and I blame the horror game Ib on that. For a horror game on RPG Maker, it's very beautiful lol. The storyline is fantastic and the music is spine chilling. I do recommend you play it. It's not scary, but rather twisted. As twisted as Heath Ledger's Joker can get. I am contemplating making a story version of Ib, but not right now. Maybe when I'm a good 10 chapters into this story. Don't worry guys, I will still be working on this story!**

**Shout Outs:  
- sky-rider125: Thanks much! And I'm glad you love the title lol. I was actually inspired by a panel on one of the original Young Justice comics, though it was Tim Drake who said it or said something similar to it.  
- WolfTear262: I sent you a PM concerning her fear, but I will say it again one here. In the last chapter in the beginning, you get a taste of Shadow Heart's fear.  
**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

**Chicks Totally Dig the Cape is filmed before a live studio audience.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: This is Only the** **Beginning**

If _this_ was the definition of screwed, then we were totally screwed.

"Everyone back!" Guardian commanded as he charged towards the newly transformed Desmond, only to be swatted away like a fly.

Superboy rushed forward and successfully punched him in the face, but got punched back. He composed himself quickly and started rapidly punching Blockbuster. Blockbuster slapped him away. Superboy jumped up in the air and was about to pile dive Blockbuster until he took the initiative to jump up through the ceiling, bringing Superboy with him. The rest of us ran under the hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, that's _one_ way to burst into a ceiling." Robin shot up towards the edge of the hole and hook shot himself and Kid Flash up to the top.

"You think Mr. Steroid Labcoat planned that?" I asked.

Aqualad shook his head. "I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad crouched down and locked his hands together. I stepped onto his interlocked hands and waited for him to launch me up in the air. As soon as I was airbourne, I did a quick flip and landed on the level above in a graceful position. Sort of.

I saw a flash of white quickly coming towards me. I reacted too slowly and came into impact with Superboy and smashed into Aqualad behind me. I, along with Aqualad, groaned as Robin and Kid Flash ran to us and helped us up. As we held on together for support, we stared down Blockbuster, fire burning in our eyes.

With a mighty roar from Blockbuster, we ran towards him. Kid Flash quickly accelerated and slid between his feet. Superboy and Aqualad charged forward and punched him in the face. Kid stood on all fours as soon as Superboy and Aqualad punched Blockbuster, making him trip and fall backwards. Robin and I both dashed quickly to Blockbuster and jumped, throwing a flurry of shadow blades and birdarangs, but both were swatted away like flies.

As Robin and I both fell down, Blockbuster roared at us, causing us to ram into each other and tumble to the ground.

"Ouch," I choked out, the wind blown out of me from when I fell.

"You alright?" Robin asked. I nodded.

Robin stood up and gave me a hand, which I gratefully accepted.

I looked to see if the others needed any help. Kid was currently being thrown off by Blockbuster, so I took the chance to summon my shadow demon and charged towards Blockbuster. He heard me coming and punched through the body of my shadow, making it shatter like glass. he was about to punch me, but luckily, Aqualad intercepted and hit Blockbuster with his water mace. Before Aqualad could even make contact with Blockbuster, Blockbuster grabbed Aqualad and threw him at me.

"Oof!" I groaned when I felt the weight of Aqualad being thrown onto me.

Aqualad quickly got off me and helped me up before rushing towards Blockbuster again. I saw Kid on the ground and ran over to him to help him up.

"KF, Shade! Get over here!" Robin shouted. Kid and I looked at each other and nodded. We ran to where Robin was listened to whatever he had to say. "We have to bring the building down," he said.

"How do we do that?" Kid asked.

Robin showed us the holograph blueprint of the floor we were on and showed us the weak spots on the floor. "Got it?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Got it."

Robin nodded. "Go."

I summoned my shadow again and began punching the support beams. I stopped once they were weakened enough.

"Shade!" Robin shouted.

I turned to look at him. "What!" I shouted back.

"When this place goes down, I want you to cast a barrier over us!" He yelled as he hurried to draw a big 'X' on the floor.

"But it won't hold!" I yelled back.

"Better than being flat out crushed!" He retorted.

I nodded reluctantly and followed after him.

"Now!" Robin shouted.

I quickly created a barrier over us and waited for the explosion. As soon as the explosives went off, the building quickly came down on us. My hands were up in the sky, struggling to make barrier hold together, but my strength wore thin and my arms gave way to the debris above us.

* * *

Superboy threw the huge pieces of debris off us. I slowly stood up, whole body sore and clothes torn.

"We did it," Aqualad breathed out.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked.

Robin and Kid gave each other a high five. A disgusting crunch was heard as soon as their hands made contact and both of them recoiled in pain. I laughed, only to be attack with abdominal pain. "Gah." I grabbed my side.

"See?" Superboy turned around and looked at Kid. "The moon." He gestured.

We all looked at the moon and admired it. A figure then began making it's way towards us.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Oh! And Superman!" Kid exclaimed. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superman began to land with Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado behind him. I turned around and saw the entire League.

Superboy stepped in front of Superman. The older Super narrowed his eyes at his younger counterpart. Superboy grabbed the corner of his ripped suit to show Superman the identical 'S' shield he had on his chest. Superman's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid whispered in a sing-song fashion.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy shouted.

Tension immediately built up in the air when the League members heard this.

Batman narrowed his eyes at us. "Start talking."

Robin and Kid took the liberty of explaining everything that had happened from when we were still at the Hall to right now. Aqualad, Superboy, and I explained some things that appeared far fetched.

I looked at my mother who was talking to Superman and Manhunter. She saw me looking and gave me a disapproving look. I quickly looked back down in shame. A hand fell onto my shoulder. I turned and saw Robin giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back weakly.

"We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean. For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Superman left without saying another word.

"Cadmus will be investigated." We turned around and saw Batman, Flash, and Aquaman. Wonder Woman flew over to us and landed next to Flash. "All 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted.

Batman dismissed Flash and continued on, "End results aside, we are _not_ happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Aqualad stepped forward. "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman commanded.

Aqualad bowed slightly to his mentor. "Apologies my King, but no."

I placed my hands on my hips. "We did something you guys would've probably down also. Maybe not as messy and uncoordinated, but still." Wonder Woman gave me a hard look, but I did not back down this time.

Aqualad backed me up. "We did good work here tonight. The work you _trained_ us to. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important."

Flash stepped in this time. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us," Kid interrupted, "and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said, "or why teach us at all?"_  
_

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

We looked to our mentors, who in turn gave us a hard stare.

"Three days." We looked to Batman in hope.

"Three days isn't so long," Kid said.

I turned around. "Hey, guys?"

We looked back and saw Superboy standing by himself.

Kid smiled. "Hey Supey!"

Superboy looked at him. "What?"

"How 'bout you come home with me?" Kid invited.

I smiled also. "It'll be nice, Superboy. Kid's family is really nice."

Superboy looked unsurely between us, but eventually nodded.

"Shadow Heart." I gulped and turned to see a peeved Wonder Woman. "Come here," she ordered.

I obeyed and walked over to her. I stood up straight and waited for a long lecture.

"What you did today was wrong. You bended my rules and disrespected me. _But_, I will let this slide."

I looked at her in confusion.

"You are right. We would have done the same thing. We are only reprimanding you and your team because you guys are still young and inexperienced. Anything could have gone wrong."

"But it didn't," I reminded her.

She gave me another looked. I quickly look down.

"It did not but it could have," she said simply. "Come. Let us go home."

I nodded and climbed on to her back, waving goodbye to the others. She adjusted my arms. "Remind me to have Batman make you an aerial craft."

I laughed and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****July 8, 08:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it to service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman walked to and fro in front of us as he filled us in on the aspects of what were to happen to our newly formed team.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

Batman nodded. "Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." The others and I turned to face Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," he said while pointing to his own insignia.

"The Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said.

Wonder Woman stepped in, "So Batman needs a team that can go on the sly. Under the table."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin said confused.

Batman looked over us and towards the door. We turned around and saw Manhunter with a girl identical to him.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," he explained, "Miss Martian."

Miss Martian smiled. "Hi."

"Sweet," I chimed. I immediately skipped over to her and held my hand out to her, which she took. "Shadow Heart, but you can call me Shade." She nodded politely.

"Welcome aboard!" Wally said as he pushed me aside. "I'm Kid Flash, That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

I rolled my eyes. "What he's saying is that it's cool if you forget his."

She giggled. "I'm honored to be included."

Robin turned around. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy approached and we all made room for him. Miss Martian looked away shyly before her top changed to one similar to Superboy's. "I like your T-Shirt."

I giggled and gave Aqualad a knowing smile. He smiled back.

"Today is the day."

* * *

**Whoop, whoop. Is finished. I'm only like 2 hours late. It's like 2:10AM right now, but that's okay. I just came back from watching Bourne Legacy. I _love_ Jeremy Renner. My sister and I have been watching all of his movies the whole summer. Fun times. I also finished playing Ib and I got the good ending. Yeah, I type this story over the course of the week, so the beginning Author's Note may look inconsistent to the ending Author's Note. Anyways, I go to end this Author's Note a little early because I have to go to a wedding in a couple of hours. So, I hope you readers enjoyed this one and please continue to spread the love to other YJ Readers and reviewing this baby.**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	5. The Bank Caper

**Author's Note: If the submission for this chapter is late, it's because school started and I had a church event on Saturday in Sacramento, so I had to leave right after school on Friday, but I am excited for this church event, I hope you guys won't mind. I actually have a question for you guys and I hope you guys will answer this question in the reviews section. Do any of you guys play Yu-Gi-Oh? And if so, what deck do you use? I'm just curious as to who plays Yu-Gi-Oh here. I do play Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm a semi-serious play. Right now, I use Chaos Dragons, but I'm trying to complete my Zombie Control deck since Chaos Dragons are too used. For those who are also YGO Readers, I will post a YGO GX stories, two of them in fact, once I'm sure that I can handle posting two or three stories at the same time. Enough of this Author's Note, on to the Shout-Outs.**

**Shout Outs:**  
**-lyric312: I got this chapter out as soon as I can, but I'm afraid with school, it might take awhile for these chapters to get out.**  
**-sunflower13: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope that I can continue to add Shadow Heart into this story smoothly as possible. It's a bit rough to me, but I'm glad that it's smooth for you. And I did have fun at the wedding, lots of good food!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me  
The Unknown belongs to me**

* * *

**Do you like pancakes? I like pancakes. Do you like waffles? I like waffles... with cheese and syrup.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Bank Caper**

**GOTHAM CITY  
July 5, 11:34 EDT**

I was sitting on the couch, sipping some orange juice to keep me up. I never believed in drinking anything with caffeine in it, so I always stuck to fruit juices and water.

I adjusted the ice pack on my cheek. Yesterday's events continued playing though my mind rather vividly, but there was only one thing I was worried about. I really hope that Wally isn't screwing things up with Superboy.

"Ariane."

I turned around and saw Diana. "Yeah, mom?"

"I'm going out," she said. "Why don't you get out of the condo and do something?" She asked.

I contemplated this. "I'll call Dick over and we'll go out or something."

Diana nodded in approval. "Let me see your cheek first," she said, gently grabbing my chin and examining my cheek. She tsked softly. "There is a bit of swelling and discoloration."

"What if i just put a big band-aid on it to cover it up?" I asked.

Diana gave a thoughtful look. "It might help, but put some ointment on it first and bring an ice pack with you also." I nodded and watched Diana go out the door. "See you later."

I waved goodbye and chugged the rest of my orange juice before calling Dick.

"You've reached the office of Playboy Billionaire Jr. This be Dick. What's up?"

"Hey. I was wondering if you want to go out to the outlet? I could use some new clothes and we can get Transformers: War for Cybertron and Naughty Bear."

"Sure. I'll be there in about 45."

"Alright. See you then." I hung up. "45," I muttered.

I walked to my room and rummaged through my closet. I pulled out dark grey skinny jeans, a black tank, and a maroon and black striped tunic. I hurriedly put the articles of clothing on and grabbed my black, grey, and pink shoes. I looked around my room and found my black over-the-shoulder bag. I took one last look around the room to see if I forgot anything.

"Shades!" I shouted before tearing the room apart to find a pair of sunglasses. I gingerly placed them in my bag.

Sometimes, poo happens, like a bank robbery, and not having my identity protected means no bueno.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and opened it.

"You ready?"

I nodded and grabbed my wallet and closed the door, locking it. Dick offered me his arm, which i took happily, and we went on our way to the ground floor.

"You think Bat's going to form a team for us?" Dick whispered.

I shrugged. "Maybe, though it's kind of hard to tell, it's Batsy we're talking about," I whispered back.

Dick nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Sometimes I don't get him either, but he knows what's best."

"Yeah."

We soon reached the ground floor and exited the building to see Alfred and a couple of paparazzi snapping some photos of us.

"Good morning, Ms. Prince," Alfred greeted.

I smiled politely at the elderly butler. "Morning Alf."

Alfred opened the car door for us. Being the gentlemen, Dick swept his arms towards the opened door grandly. "Ladies first," he said. I giggled and slid in.

"Where to, Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"Gotham Outlet," I answered before Dick could. Alfred nodded and started the engine. "How much money you got on you? Wait, let me guess. Over 9,000 in your credit," I teased.

Dick smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You can say that," he answered smoothly.

I muttered something under my breath.

"Excuse me. What was that?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Nothing dear," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

Dick laughed and put his arm casually around me.

I noticed a magazine in a seat pocket in front of my. I reached for it and immediately saw a picture of Dick and I. "Wow," I said. "How do you live with all the paparazzi?" I asked incredulously.

Dick shrugged. "I'm just used to it. Then again, Bruce gave me a small control. When I press it, it emits a small scale EMP wave enough to disrupt camera and microphones." He took the magazine from me and skimmed though the article about us. "Apparently the world thinks we're together. 'Son of playboy multibillionaire, Richard Grayson, is seen with a mystery teenage girl at Bruce Wayne's last charity party...'" Dick shrugged. "Oh well."

"We are here," Alfred said. We both nodded and got out of the car. "Master Dick." Dick turned around. "Please call if you wish to go back home." Dick nodded and gave one last wave to Alfred before he left.

"Well let's get going!" I said excitedly.

"So where to?" Dick asked.

I stopped in my tracks. "Good question."

Dick sighed. "Why don't we stop by Barnes and Noble so we can get that book for English 1A?"

I nodded and walked with Dick in the direction of Barnes and Noble.

As we approached the store, we saw a familiar red head. "Hey, Babs!" I shouted.

She turned around and waved when she saw us. "Hi. What happened to your face, Ree?"

I shrugged. "I was wrestling with Dick for the TV remote."

Barbara raised a brow. "Anyways, are you guys getting the book also?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. You know where it is?"

Barbara pointed to a table that held copied of the same book she was holding. "You guys doing anything else today?"

I picked up two books. "Yeah, I was hoping to buy some new clothes and get some new games with Dick."

We walked to the register and paid for the books.

"Mind if I tag along?" Barbara asked.

"Why not?" I said.

Dick looked at his watch. "Why don't we go to the food court first? It's lunchtime."

Barbara and I both shrugged. "Okay."

"In n' Out or Burger King?" I asked when we arrived at the food court.

"In n' Out."

I nodded and started ordering food when the TV in the corner abruptly switched to GBS.

"This is Cat Grant reporting outside Gotham City Bank. Right now, people are being held captive by Riddler. Reports of what is currently happening inside are still unknown..."

"That's right across from here." Barbara said.

I glanced at Dick who nodded his head at me. "Sorry, Babs! Can you pay? I have to go to the restroom!" I shouted while handing Barbara all my bags, subtly grabbing my sunglasses from my black bag.

I quickly ran to the nearest exit and slipped my sunglasses on. I waited for a while and saw Dick coming up behind me, also wearing his sunglasses, but with his utility belt hung across his chest.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Totally," I said.

We both ran to the side of the bank, slipping pass the police, and started scaling the building. On the roof, there was a door that led inside, but it was locked electronically.

"It's locked," I said matter-of-factly.

Robin deadpanned. "No really." He pushed me aside and pressed the screen of his watch. A holographic screen popped up and Robin quickly got to work on the door.

"There. Go," he said.

I nodded and opened the door. Inside the room were old computers and typewriters. "A storage room," I said. I ran to the other door and opened it.

"That leads to the balcony floor of the main room," Robin said.

I thought about it. "So sneaky, right?" Robin nodded.

I went through the door and was met by a few thugs.

"Hey! what are-"

Before he could continue, I used their own shadows to make a bind around their mouths and body.

"Make it quick, Robin," I whispered. He nodded and started injecting the thugs with a sleeping chemical. I let their restraints fall back to their original places and continued on to the balcony, incapacitating a couple of thugs along the way.

We finally arrived at the balcony and peeked over the railing. In the middle of the room, there was a figure wearing a black body suit with dark green padding and a single neon green question mark on the chest. The person wore a cowl that covered the top of their head and the bottom of their face. It was clear that the person was a female because of the long chestnut hair that fell from under the cowl. She turned slightly, but didn't notice us.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Robin.

"The Riddler's daughter, albeit illegitimate. Her name is the Unknown. I had a few run-ins with her before. She's not to be underestimated."

"Riddle me this." I looked down to see her pointing her gun at a man. "If you answer correctly, I'll let you go. If you answer incorrectly... lets just say that you won't have much of a life by the time you leave this building." The man gulped. "Ripped from my mother's womb, beaten and burned, I become a blood thirsty killer. What am I?"

The man gave a few minutes to think about it before answering. "A serial killer?"

"Wrong."

A shot rang out and the man fell to the floor. People cowered in fear as her eyes wondered over her victims before settling on a woman. "You, stand." The woman did so shakily.

I elbowed Robin. "We have to do something," I whispered.

"In and out, like the tides, I go. Past the jaws, I moved to and fro. If you lose me, find me fast, or else my loss will be your last. What am I?"

The woman closes her eyes in concentration as she tries to think of an answer.

"Time is running short."

"You are breath!" Robin shouted as he flew through the air and kicked Unknown effectively. I took this chance to jumped down from the balcony.

"Everybody go!" I shouted as I kicked open the doors of the bank.

After all the hostages were able to get out, the police began filing into the building. I turned around and saw Robin running into the vault room. I followed after him.

"Hold it, Riddler!" Robin shouted. Riddler turned around and threw a knife at Robin, which he barely dodged. A hand grabbed the handle of the knife as it sailed through the air. It was Unknown.

"Father! We must go!" She shouted.

Robin tried to kick her in the face, but she crouched and did a round house on him. I ran towards her and was about to punch her in the face, but she quickly grabbed my wrist and threw me at the wall behind us. She grabbed a smoke grenade from her belt and threw it on the floor. I started coughing.

"Robin, you there?" I wheezed.

"Yeah." I felt a hand on my arm.

The smoke cleared up and we saw that the room was empty, with the exception of a few bills flying around.

"We have to go," Robin said.

I nodded and quickly followed him out, dodging the police that were entering the vault room.

As soon as we arrived outside, we saw Alfred along with Bruce.

"Get in," Bruce said gruffly. We both got in the car. "You guys couldn't wait three days?" Bruce asked. He was answered with silence from both Robin and I. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alfred, take Ariane home." I sighed in relief. "Don't think that Diana doesn't know either, Ariane." I winced at the thought of Diana getting mad again.

I arrived at my condo and saw a very peeved Diana waiting for me. I cowered under her glare.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**This chapter took too long to edit and type. Thank god it's over with. I think this one is probably one of the more bad ones. And yes, Unknown is another OC of mine. She's one of the many OCs that I will introduce in this story and maybe other YJ stories. I also got a little impatient, so I decided to post this on Thursday instead of Friday. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter out soonish. School is keeping my busy. I should be sleeping since it's like 1:40 AM where I am, kinda bad since I have school, but oh well. I think I will end it here. Please spread the lovin' by recommending this story to other YJ Readers and don't forget to follow this story if you love it and review. Reviews = more chapters guys!**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	6. Disobedience

**Author's Note: Hey there, YJ Readers! I'm really glad the debut of Unknown was taken really well. Her development came through when I read all these stories involving an OC "daughter" of a villain, and I saw that it was always Joker/Harley Quinn and Catwoman, so I decided to change that. That and because Riddler is one of my favorite Batman villains, next to Joker and Scarecrow. Originally, Scarecrow came to mind also, but he didn't really fit in, so I decided to go with Riddle since he actually is in YJ.**

**Shout Outs:  
- readingisdabest: I'm glad that you love Unknown. She's another one of my favorite underdeveloped OCs, lol.  
- sunflower 13: I'm glad that you love Unknown also, lol. Her preference for killing comes specifically from Riddler's background in the original comics, I think lol. And the answer for the first riddle is "Iron Ore".**

**[EDIT 1/20/2013]  
I'm not sure if you guys count this as a "big edit", but I'll just say what it is anyways. So during my status of being AWOL, I actually redid a good majority of my characters, including Ariane. Nothing big really, she underwent a change in clothing. She no longer wears a Kevlar mini jacket, but that has been replaced by a constant shadow that doubles as her scarf. I will be putting up an image of her on DA, but that's when I'm not feeling lazy to scan anything. **

******Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

**Feel my aster. Feel it up, feel it ****_all over_****.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Disobedience**

**GOTHAM CITY  
July 5, 19:57 EDT**

That lecture from Diana was long and degrading. Who knew that she knew how to lecture like _that_?

I looked up at the fake stars on my ceiling, thinking what had just happened for fighting baddies before Bruce gave the okay. I got my phone, suit, and laptop taken away, but that wasn't the worst of it. I got my apples taken away.

Who would take away _apples_?

Yup. Life was totally unfair right now.

Just about an hour ago, Diana left to track down Riddler and his daughter.

"Psssst."

Oh dear god. I'm so bored that I'm starting to hallucinate that I'm hearing stuff.

"Psst. Hey, ReeRee."

I rolled over on my bed so I was face down and emitted a groan into my pillow.

"Damn it Ree! open the window!"

Surprised by the sudden loudness of the voice, I fell off my bed. A groaned escaped my lips as I heard a sigh and the sound of my window opening. I looked up and saw Robin standing in front of me with an amused smirk. I glared at him before getting up.

"What do you want, Bird Brain?" I asked miserably. "Can you not see I've been pitifully punished? Diana took my suit away."

Robin smiled and walked over to my window again. "Actually, I have a solution for that."

I watched him suspiciously as he bent over the windowsill to retrieve something. My eyes widened when I saw an improved version of my old suit.

Robin smiled broadly as he explained the new functions of my suit. "The business Diana had in the morning was with Bruce. She wanted something more durable for you. The leather for your leotard has been reinforced with padding. It has the same material as mine so you can stay flexible. Your shorts are made of Kevlar so it can with stand bullets, so it might be a little bit heavier, but you'll adjust to it easily since it's not too much. The gloves and boots are made of leather. Diana also specifically asked for you to get metal arm and leg armor. They're both made of lightweight, but durable metal. Both of these attach to the gloves and boots. Bruce also added more pouches to your utility belt just in case. The belt buckle doubles as a grappling gun and a throwing object."

I nodded at everything Robin was saying as he showed me each part of my new suit. Robin gave me my new suit and turned around so I could change.

After changing, I looked at myself in the mirror. It was definitely noticeably new.

"Not bad." I turned around and saw Robin looking me up and down approvingly.

"Anyways, let's get to work. While I was fighting Unknown, I took the chance to get a tracker on her. With that, I can locate her location, better yet, the Riddler's hideout." I nodded approvingly.

"So what's the plan of action?"

"That's the easy part. Follow the beeping red dot."

As soon as he said that, Robin leapt out my window. I followed suit, but made sure to lock my door and close my window. I scaled the condo and arrived at the roof where I saw Robin patiently waiting for me. "How's the feel of the suit?"

"Feels good," I admitted. "Remind me to thank Batsy, that's if I don't get grounded."

Robin nodded and jumped over to the next building. I followed after him closely.

The cityscape gradually changed as we got closer to the more uglier sights of Gotham City. The skies soon became covered by a thick cloud of smog and the buildings were covered in grime, rust, and what appeared to be dried blood. Unidentifiable stains were also found as I almost stepped on one.

"We're close," said Robin. I nodded and continued following him. Robin stopped on top of a shabby abandoned apartment complex. "The red dot is here. This _should_ be the hideout of Riddler."

He handed me a comm. link. I hooked it up to my choker and placed the ear piece in my ear.

"Got it?"

"Yeah. So what now?"

Robin accessed his holographic computer and presented me with a blueprint of the building. "This is where Unknown is located." He pointed to a red dot inside the building. "We are the green dots." He pointed to two green dots on top of the building. "The only possible opening we have is through one of the windows that lead to a storage room." He zoomed in on one of the rooms. "Inside that storage room is a vent that connects to all the other rooms."

"So do we crash this party?" Robin shook his head.

"No. We go in and see what they're going to do with all that money, and _then_ we crash the party." I smirked.

"Alright."

"Let's go."

Robin walked to the side of the building and let a rope down. "The windows on the 4th floor." He tied the rope to a chimney. He tested the rope to see if it was sturdy and slid down it. I waited for a signal from Robin. Bright flashes began flashing on and off. I took this as the signal and slid down.

I dusted myself off after landing in the room and saw Robin opening a vent on the side. I ran over to him.

"Here." He handed me the vent plating and I placed it on the ground soundlessly. I waited for him to climb into the vent and climbed in after him.

The smell of cigarettes and marijuana stung my nose. Probably from the thugs. Riddler doesn't smoke.

Aside from my mindless ramblings about whether or not the Riddler smokes, I listened to the sounds of Robin's breathing and the conversations the thugs were having. Most of them were unimportant, but you'll never know.

"Hey, listen to this," Robin whispered. I crawled closer to where Robin was and listened intently.

"I hear the Boss used the money to buy the Blockbuster formuler from a mystery buyer," The thug grunted. "Don't know what he wants with it, but I hope we get some of 'em."

I narrowed my eyes. "Riddler wouldn't use the Blockbuster formula, even for his thugs. Why is it so important for him to buy it?"

"Well that's what we're here to investigate, right?" I nodded. "Let's go."

We ventured deeper in the vents.

"Hey girly! Why don't you let us into that door there?" Robin and I looked at each other before crawling closer to a vent. We peeked through it.

Outside the vent, Unknown was seen standing in front of a door. Her arms crossed in a bodyguard-esque fashion. The thugs continued to pester at her, but she held her ground silently.

"That's kinda scary," I admitted sheepishly. "She's like a drone, well, except for the fact that she likes toying with people using riddles." Robin nodded in agreement.

I looked back through the vent shaft and saw one of the thugs creeping towards the doorknob. Unknown's hand twitched before grabbing the thug's arm and throwing him at the other pestering thugs, knocking them out successfully.

"My little question mark! Having fun throwing my croons around?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Unknown's face.

"Yes father."

Riddler laughed joyfully. "Come, come. I need to discuss something with you." Unknown nodded and followed Riddler down the hall, kicking one of the thugs in the face.

I listened as their footsteps grew fainter and silence filled the room below us. As soon as I was sure that they wouldn't come back, I pried open the vent and jumped into the hallway.

"I'm going to guess that behind that door is where the formula is being held."

Robin nodded and handed me a syringe. "Knock them out while I hack things."

I nodded and went to work with the already KO'ed thugs.

"Got it," I said. I turned around and saw Robin opening the door. I about to go inside until he stopped me.

"Be my look out."

"Not fair." He shrugged and went inside, leaving me to myself.

I sat down on the floor and began listening to my surroundings. My ears twitched slightly. I turned my head slightly, bothered by the sound I heard off in the distance. I focused more on my sense of hearing. I grumbled when I still couldn't hear it clearly, so I clamped my eyes shut and listened intently.

Off in the distance were shuffling of footsteps and clinking of guns. I froze.

I got up quickly and ran quietly to the door.

"Robin!" I whispered harshly. Hearing no reply, I panicked slightly from the absence of the Boy Wonder and the oncoming trouble.

I opened the door and saw no one.

* * *

**I really need to stop staying up late. I'm growing bags under my bags and I don't think that's healthy. Nothing new really. Well, please continue to read, follow, favorite, and review this story! If you know anyone who loves YJ and Robin, then recommend this story to them. I want to feel your guys' lovin'!**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	7. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: Yay. Another CTDtC chapter. I hope you guys also read my latest story Arrogant Bastards are the Most Lovely, especially if you guys are also YGOGX Readers or Chazz Princeton/Jun Manjome Lovers. I'd really appreciate it if you guys continue spreading the love also. I'm sorry I haven't been updating enough, but I've been busy with school, being a Junior and all. I've been sleeping later than I really should be, so it's really hard to do things that aren't school or church related, but I thank you guys for sticking with me even though the update gaps. Continuing on with the chapter, I hope you guys will like this one and yeah._  
_**

**Shout Outs:  
- thesilverlion: It is fun. There are a lot of gaps that I can use to my power without having to alter the continuity too much.  
- sunflower13: You'll find out what happened to Robin here. And yeah, I'm supporting WonderBat here. Don't get me wrong, I love CatBat, but it's used to much. That and Wonderwoman gives me a LOT of capabilities of the things I can do to Ariane, the storyline, and other things.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**  
**The Unknown belongs to me**

* * *

**********People think I love Batman, but in fact, I love Nightwing way more than Batman**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lost and Found**

Panic rose through my throat, as well as bile, as I saw the Boy Wonder nowhere in sight. It wasn't helping that the room was virtually empty and that the thugs were coming closer and closer.

As quickly as I could, I started searching the room for any trap doors or hidden passages.

My heart stopped short in my chest when I heard voices _right_ outside the door. I backed up slowly into a corner and slowly slid down, making the shadows around me hide my panicking form.

"Poor guys. One of em' got kicked in the face."

"Prolly by that damn bitch. Why did Riddler even hire her anyway?"

A grunt of pain was heard.

"Be quiet idiot! That's the Riddler's daughter we're talking 'bout and she gonn' kick yer ass all the way down your grave."

"Yeah, yeah... Let's just get these guys to the infirmary..."

I let out a breath of relief and stood up slowly.

I frowned as I looked at the only object in the room, a single birdarang.

Walking forward, I began examining it.

The birdarang was as sharp as it could be. Just your standard birdarang. I touched it softly. There was something about it that was bothering me, I just didn't know what.

I had already tried contacting him using the comm., but all I got back from him was silence. It was quiet on his side, almost eerie.

I looked back at the birdarang. I then proceeded to slap myself in the face.

"You're an idiot, Shadow Heart." I groaned into my palm.

The birdarang was imbedded firmly inside a fine line on the floor. You could barely see it, but it was there.

I pulled the birdarang from the floor and placed it gingerly inside one of my pouches. Then I slipped my shadow between the cracks and pulled up, causing the secret passage to open, revealing a stair case that led down into the darkness.

"The darkness is my friend..." I mumbled softly.

I stepped cautiously inside the passage and closed the door above me.

"Its super dark in here... Is there a light switch anywhere?"

I began searching for a switch of sorts, but tripped as I did and fell down the flight of stairs.

I groaned loudly and stayed lying on the floor.

Great. Another set of bruises to add to the collection of bruises. The bruise on my face that was already there was throbbing painfully.

I stood up shakily as I tried gathering my bearings and wits. All of a sudden, a bright light blinded me, making me fall back down in surprise.

"Mother trucker!" I shouted.

Enraged by the sudden light, I sprang up and tackled whoever had shined it on me.

"Shade! Calm down! It's me, Robin!" I calmed down instantly and crawled off him. "You're flashlight surprised me.

He smiled. "I can tell. I heard your screams, so I came back to investigate." I scowled.

"Fell down the damn stairs." Robin snickered.

"You find anything here? It's dark as hell here."

Robin shook his head. "Nothing. No other secret passages or doors. Just a straight hallway all the way down."

I sighed. "Anyhow, we should make a move on."

He nodded. "Here, you might need this more than me."

"Yeah, probably do." I took the flashlight from him and followed him through the hallway.

"What happened to your comm. link? I tried calling you."

"The walls here are thick, so the connection got disrupted." I nodded reasonably at this.

The rest of the journey was soaked in silence as they're footsteps echoed across the dark hallway.

A whizzing sound was heard and I quickly countered the flying knife with her shadow.

"We're found!" I shouted.

"No really!" Robin shouted back.

I flashed the light towards whoever had thrown the knife at us and saw Unknown step into the light.

"What are you two doing here?" The disfigured voice of Unknown asked.

"Payback," I muttered.

She laughed at this, making a chill go down my spine. "Let's dance."

Before Robin and I could do anything, Unknown raced towards us and kicked the flashlight from my hand.

"Fudge!" I watched as the flashlight flew out of my hand and then was promptly kicked in the face.

Robin tackled Unknown before she could do anymore damage to my already battered face. As easily as Robin could tackle her, she threw him off. While she has distracted, I ran up to her and punched her in the face as payback. I was about to punch her again when I felt a hand on my wrist. A twist and I was down on the floor with a foot on my back. A twang was heard, metal against metal, but her foot was still firmly pressed on my back. I reached back awkwardly and squeezed hard on Unknown's Achilles tendon, causing her to pull away quickly. I took the chance to flip myself on my back and locked my legs around hers and twisted. As soon as she fell, I quickly got up and ran for the flashlight.

"Shade! What are you doing?!" Robin shouted.

"Just watch!"

I heard a whiz behind me so I quickly slid towards the flashlight and grabbed it. I watched as the knife whizzed above me and I quickly shined the flashlight at Unknown. I stretched my hand out and watched as her shadows slowly started restraining her. She violently struggled under the 'invisible' restraints, but I kept a strong hold around her.

"Robin!" I shouted. He nodded and injected her with a knock-out drug.

I sighed lightly as I let her out of my grasp.

"You alright?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"Nothing broken or bleeding, but I'm sure I'm severely bruised on the face."

Robin took the flashlight from me and shined it on my face. "Yeah. Looks bad. Put ice on it when we get back." I nodded.

"How noticeable is it?"

"Very noticeable."

I hummed lightly at this. "Damn, oh well."

"Let's go."

We quickly ran towards the end of the hallway and approached a single door at the end.

"Here's our stop..." I mumbled. "Now we crash the party." Robin said. I smiled faintly and opened the door.

The bright light from beyond door blinded Robin and I, making both of us see white.

* * *

**Really awkward cliffy I put there.**

**Please continue to spread the love to other YJ Readers and Dick Grayson/Robin lovers. Also, please don't forget to review! Reviews=Motivation=More Chapter Posting, despite how long it might take. And if you guys are also YGOGX Readers and Chazz Princeton/Jun Manjome lovers, please read and review Arrogant Bastards are the Most Lovely and spread the love for that story also.**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	8. Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note: As I promised, I updated Chicks Totally Dig the Cape. This is where the real work starts because this is the chapter that I last worked on when I was still on Quizilla. So hopefully, things go well with finding videos and such.**

**Shout Outs:  
- sunflower13: Glad you liked the fight scene. Actiony oriented scenes aren't my forte, except when I can visually see it. **

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me  
The Unknown belongs to me**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Too Little, Too Late**

**WAYNE MANOR  
July 6, 12:26 EDT**

I groaned in pain every time Alfred would press an icepack to my face. Dick watched with a cheeky grin as my heavily abused face was getting more abuse.

"Alfred, is it possible that you can press lightly on my face?" I asked as nicely as I could through my gritted teeth.

"This is as soft as I am going, Miss Prince," said butler replied. I grumbled softly and winced when he pressed a bit harder than intended. "Whoops." I glared at Alfred.

"Perhaps you wouldn't be in that state if you had just stayed home, Ariane."

I groaned some more. "I get it mom. I'm sorry that I disobeyed rules."

Diana sighed and sat down next to Dick. "And you, mister, aren't getting off easily also." Dick frowned.

"We just wanted to find her, and we did. We even got Riddler arrested!"

"You did, but now Unknown is nowhere to be found and the Blockbuster formula is gone also. Who knows who hands it could fall I now.

I frowned at the memories of what had taken place only a few hours ago...

* * *

**RIDDLER'S HIDEOUT  
July 5, 22:56 EDT**

I squeezed my eyes shut from the bright light. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and became adjusted to the light. Before Robin and I was the Riddler sitting on a chair as though he were royalty.

"You have come little sidekicks, but sadly, you are too late. The formula is gone and so will you two." As he said those final words, thugs from all directions surrounded us.

"Plan of action?" I asked.

"Divide and conquer."

I smirked and released my shadow.

By the time we defeated the goons, Riddler was already gone and Unknown was also missing. When we got outside, we saw Wonder Woman and Batman with a cuffed Riddler, and that was that for that night.

* * *

**PRINCE CONDO  
July 6, 13:39 EDT**

Once Diana and I arrived home, Diana made sure to keep a close eye on me, which resulted into an even longer grounding period and Shadow Heart suspension. Dick can't even come over anymore.

Oh how the mighty have fallen...

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
July 8, 08:04 EDT**

This was the only time I was allowed outside of the condo. Had 7 more days until Diana will let me go out and hang out with friends or help her patrol as Shadow Heart.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it to service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman walked to and fro in front of us as he filled us on the aspects of what were to happen to our newly formed team.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert."

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff." The others and I turned to face Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," he said while pointing to his own insignia.

"The Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman reasoned.

Wonder Woman stepped in, "So Batman needs a team that can go on the sly, under the table."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin said confused.

Batman looked over us. We all turned around and saw Manhunter with a girl identical to him.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece," he explained, "Miss Martian."

"Hi."

"Sweet," I chimed.

I immediately skipped over to her and gave her a hand, which she shook. "Shadow Heart, but you can call me Shade." She nodded politely.

"Welcome aboard!" Wally said as he pushed me aside. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

I rolled my eyes. "What he's saying is that it's cool if you forget his."

She giggled. "I'm honored to be included."

Robin turned around. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" Superboy approached and we all made room for him.

Miss Martian looked away shyly before her shirt changed to that similar to Superboy's. "I like you T-Shirt."

I giggled and gave Aqualad a knowing smile. He smiled back.

"Today is the day."

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
July 18, 11:16 EDT**

The Computer announced the arrival of two other people. I turned around and saw Robin and Wally. I smiled and waved at them.

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?"

"He's arriving now." Kaldur smiled.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed happily and ran off with Robin and Wally.

We arrived at the forest opening of the Cave and waited for Red Tornado to approach us.

"Red Tornado!" Wally shouted.

"Greetings. Is there a reason why you intercepted me outside the cave?" The android asked.

"We were hoping you would have a mission for us," I chirped.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," He responded.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-"

Robin was promptly interrupted by Red Tornado and his hand. "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," Kaldur said.

No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." With that said, Red Tornado strolled into the Cave.

"_Keep busy_." Wally grumbled to Robin.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked angrily. I frowned slightly.

"I can find out," Miss Martian said.

Miss Martian turned towards Red Tornado and stared at his retreating form for a while. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," Wally said reassuringly. "So, uh, you know that _I'm_ thinking right now?" Wally said suggestively.

"That you're a big pervert..." I mumbled. I pushed Wally away from Miss Martian and took his place.

"Hey!" I rolled my eyes.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Kaldur said with chagrin.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," Miss Martian said as she looked at Superboy.

"Don't look at me," He said as Wally, Robin, and I turned to him also.

"We won't," Wally said quickly, "the private tour sounds much more fun."

I rolled my eyes again, whereas Miss Martian looked at Wally strangely and Robin just glaring at him. "She never said private," Robin said irritated.

"Team building, we'll all go," Kaldur instructed.

"Right, follow me," Miss Martian said as she turned to walk in the Cave. Robin hurried forward and pushed Wally aside. I giggled and followed behind with Kaldur.

The tour didn't take too much time, but it was definitely time-consuming as Wally's constant flirtatious comments would interrupt Miss Martian, prompting me or Robin to smack him or insult him in quick succession before the horn-dog could finish.

"The Cave is actually the entire mountain," Miss Martian explained.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally added on.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was... compromised," Kaldur explained.

I nodded my head. I remember when Diana told me about this location 2-3 years ago. Some kid named Snapper was the one who had compromised the location.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense," Superboy scoffed.

"If villains know the Cave, we must be on constant alert."

Robin promptly then grabbed Miss Martian's hand. "The bad guys know we know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

I rolled my eyes at his rushed explanation. Wally then reached for Robin and Miss Martian's intertwined hands and ripped Robin's away. "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah... That's much clearer..."

Seeing that the poor Martian was still confused, I grabbed her hand and explained it in more simply. "What these two idiots are saying is that it's pointless for the baddies to look here because the location is very obvious."

Both Robin and Wally glared at me when Miss Martian smiled at my explanation.

"I smell smoke." I took my hand away from Miss Martian's and stared at Superboy.

Miss Martian then gasped. "My cookies!" The rest of us watched as she flew away into the kitchen. I shrugged and followed the distressed Martian.

The smell of burnt cookies flooded our noses when we looked at the rather distasteful looking tray.

"I was trying out Granny Joan's recipe from episode 17 of... never mind."

"I bet they would've tasted great." A prominent crunch was heard. "He doesn't seem to mind." Robin gestured to Wally who was currently eating the cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll make more?" The Martian said uncertainly.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Kaldur praised.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Wally gestured to Robin. "Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Robin scowled.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on earth now."

"Ariane," I smiled, "but, Robin and Wally call me Ree." M'gann nodded politely and smiled back. Superboy let out a grunt. I turned in surprise.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy shouted. I gave a confused look and switched between Superboy and M'gann.

"_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically_."

I grabbed my head in pain as a voice other than mine flooded my head.

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur commanded. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic Genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally commented.

"I-I didn't mean to," M'gann said in surprise.

"Just _stay out_!" Suberboy growled.

M'gann looked away in shame before suddenly remembering something. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!"

I watched with the others as the M'gann flew away again.

"Well then, follow the leader it is." Robin gave me a look. I looked back at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Let's go." I rolled my eyes and followed the Martian.

"Hold on." I looked at M'gann questioningly.

"What's up?" The Martian shifted left and right nervously in the air.

"I'll be right back, just go to the hanger." I nodded and continued on down with Robin, Wally, and Kaldur.

* * *

"It's my Martian bio ship!" M'gann gestured grandly to the, uh, the red thing.

"Cute!" Wally started. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly," M'gann giggled. "I'll wake it."

"That's a first, waking up your ship." I whispered to Robin.

M'gann waved her hand and the red-ball-thing transformed into a ship.

"Whoa..."

"Well? Are you coming?"

The rest of us looked unsurely at each other, but nonetheless, went inside with the Martian.

"This is crazy!" I said in awe as I looked around.

"That's not all." M'gann said.

We followed her further into the cockpit and watched as seats were being formed. "Strap in for launch." We all sat in the chair and reacted differently when the straps formed protectively around this.

"That felt weird," I admitted.

"No kidding." I looked behind and saw Robin.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Immediately, the doors began opening and we took off.

"Incredible!" Robin exclaimed.

"Defo. The ride is smoother than any aircraft here on Earth," I commented.

Wally sighed dreamily. "She sure is." M'gann looked towards the dream-struck boy knowingly. "I-I mean, the ship, like all other ships, is a she," he stuttered.

"Fast with his feet-" Robin started.

"-not so much with his mouth," I ended, with a snort on the side.

"Dudes!"

Robin and I high fived enthusiastically. "The Devious Preteen Duo strikes again," I snickered.

My attention turned over to Kaldur and Superboy up front as they were both conversing quietly about Superboy's behavior. It wasn't M'gann's fault, yeah, but it also wasn't Superboy's fault also. They're both, in a sense, new to Earth and her customs.

"He'll come around," Robin whispered to M'gann. I nodded reassuringly.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," M'gann replied sadly.

"You guys remember he has _super_ hearing, right?" Wally pointed out.

We all looked at Superboy wearily.

"Hey, how about you show us a little Martian shape shifting," Robin decided.

M'gann gave him a grateful look and stood up from her seat. Both Kaldur and Superboy turned around to see the spectacle as M'gann's form began changing into a rather familiar form... just with boobs.

"Very nice," I giggled.

M'gann, in the form of Robin, smirked at me and gave a little twirl, turning into Kid Flash... again with boobs.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked dreamily.

"Impressive," Robin clapped, "but, you know you're not exactly gonna full anyone with those." Robin gestured.

I snorted, "That's what she said."

"M-mimicking boys are a lot harder," She said softly.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

M'gann giggled. "They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands," she explained.

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy muttered. M'gann looked down.

Wally noticed and attempted to cheer her up, "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?"

M'gann looked at him unsurely. "Density shifting? No. It's a very... advanced technique," she said.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls," Robin commented. Wally looked up quickly realizing where the Boy Wonder was going with this. Robin laughed. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do." M'gann smiled. "Camouflage mode.

I nodded in approval. "Very nice."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course."

Robin scoffed, "Tornado's keeping us _busy_."

M'gann didn't think that way however. "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," She reasoned.

"Let's find out what caused the alert."

Superboy turned his head to the side. "I think I know the cause."

* * *

**Finally finished lol. Not much to say except the same thing I always say every chapter.**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	9. The Trouble with People

**Author's Note: Guess who's back? ME! Happy New Year + 21 days! Sorry for the long hiatus, you can blame that on my being lazy. I'm not sure when's the next time I'll update, but I will definitely be updating again... sometime this year.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Trouble with People**

A giant tornado hit the bioship, making us go topsy turvy. I struggled in my seat as I was constantly being thrown around, despite being strapped in. Miss Martian soon gained control of the ship again and flew right out of it, landing on the ground. We all jumped out and watched as the power plant was being terrorized by a tornado.

"Robin? Are tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asked. We all turned around and found the Boy Wonder nowhere in sight.

I groaned, "I'll take that as a no."

We all looked around for him. "But he was just here."

"No time to worry about that, guys," I said when I saw the windows exploding by a force inside the plant.

"Let's go!" Aqualad commanded.

We all headed for the power plant, dodging some flying debris and running workers while we were at it.

As soon as we entered the plant, Robin had landed on his back. Superboy jumped from the top of the stair and next to him.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked casually.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!"

I ran over to him and helped him up. "You ok there Boy Wonder?" He nodded.

"My apologies," the robot said, "but you may address me as Mr. Twister."

Mr. Twister summoned a tornado and blew Superboy out of the way. Miss Martian and I looked back to see Superboy on the ground. I looked forward and prepared my shadow for battle.

Kid Flash ran towards the robot and attempted to kick him with the velocity of his speed. That didn't work however and he was promptly blown away. Both Aqualad and Miss Martian headed straight towards him, but they both suffered the same fate. I quickly ran behind him and punched him with my shadow. It did do some damaged, but he turned around and blew me away outside.

Groaning I sat up and winced slightly. I saw Mr. Twister come out and I stood up. A flash went by me and lunged towards him.

"What have you done to my team?" Kid Flash asked.

"Embarrassed them largely," The robot retorted.

"Think again!" I shouted. I jumped on Kid Flash's back and used the recoil to jump again towards Mr. Twister, black claws forming around my hand. Getting ready to strike, Mr. Twister formed a tornado.

"Ah poo..." I muttered before getting encased in the tornado with Kid Flash, bumping into him painfully a couple of times.

Suddenly the tornado dispersed and I find myself floating. "I got you guys!" Kid Flash and I both dropped down and gave our thanks to Miss Martian.

"I would've thought we _all_ learned your limitations by now," Mr. Twister 'snorted'.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Twister said as he raised himself up into the sky. "I'm waiting for a _real_ hero."

"Read his mind," Aqualad ordered Miss Martian, "find his weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," Miss Martian stated.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin said exasperatedly.

Miss Martian concentrated on Mr. Twister, but apparently nothing came up. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing! _Hello_ Megan!"

"Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise," Miss Martian explained. "He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

I groaned, "It makes terrible sense."

Aqualad began to realize this also. "Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough, _this_ is his test. Something to keep us _busy_," Robin said with animosity.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke," Kid Flash spat bitterly. "This game? So over."

We all began walking towards to the allegedly disguised Red Tornado.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted pointedly.

"So let's end this!" Aqualad also shouted.

"Consider it ended."

Mr. Twister raised both his hands up in the air and created a hurricane with two tornadoes.

"An impressive show" Aqualad shouted, "but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!"

Once what was said, lightning struck conveniently behind Mr. Twister.

"I don't think this Red Tornado in disguise, guys," I said meekly.

"Agreed. Can Red Tornado even do that?" Kid asked.

Mr. Twister scoffed. "You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."

He sent down a barrage of lightning towards us, causing the ground to explode and throw us back.

* * *

By the time I came through from being knocked unconscious, Mr. Twister was flying away. I groaned while shaking my head to get back into sync with things.

"W-what happened?" I heard Kid ask.

Miss Martian promptly responded, "I placed the Bio-Ship between us…"

Superboy began hitting a piece of ground next to us in anger. "And that's supposed to make it right? You _tricked_ us into thinking Mr. Twister was Red Tornado."

Aqualad stepped in front of the poor Martian who simply sat on her knees. "She didn't do it on purpose."

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin backed up.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Kid said.

I took the liberty to step in. "Give her some slack guys. I would've thought the same thing."

I crossed my arms expectantly at Robin and Kid Flash. Both of them looked at me before turning their attention back to Miss Martian.

"Hit the showers," Kid said, "we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy spat while walking by us.

I frowned slightly watching the others run off to where ever Mr. Twister went.

"I was just… trying to be part of the team…" Miss Martian looked down discouragingly.

Aqualad walked up next to me. "To be honest, I'm not really sure we really have a team."

I squatted next to Miss Martian, feeling bad about the whole predicament. "Let's get going back to the Cave, alright?"

Miss Martian looked up with me. "You don't have to be here. I'll be fine by myself."

"You sure? I don't mind, I'm used to not being sent on missions."

She smiled in reassurance, but rather for herself. "Yeah, thank you though."

She got up and beckoned the Bio-Ship to land on the ground and open up the hatch at the back, preparing to walk inside. I took that as my leave and began running towards where the others went to.

* * *

As soon as I arrived, multiple tornadoes were wrecking havoc. Boats were being thrown and people were running for their lives.

My eyes widened when a boat was heading towards a group of teenagers running away. "Watch out!" I shouted.

The teens began screaming as the boat neared them. I quickly summoned my shadow golem and smashed the boat into two.

"Run!" I shouted.

The group nodded and quickly ran away.

I looked around and saw the guys trying to get a solid hit on Mr. Twister, but it was all useless.

I quickly ran up from behind Mr. Twister and used my shadow golem to carry him and throw him down with brute force. As soon as he landed on the ground, Mr. Twister quickly made a tornado and blew it in my direction, making my fly into the water. I swam up and saw a boat flying away.

_"Listen to me, all of you,"_a voice echoed in my head. _"I know!"_

I guess she was responding to one of the guys. I got up on the shore and began squeezing some of the water out of my clothes.

_"And I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."_

_"We're listening,"_ I responded in my head.

After listening to Miss Martian's plan, I regrouped with the others and saw Red Tornado land in front of us.

"Hit the showers," the android said. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we gotta plan now," Robin rebutted.

"The subject is not up for debate."

I watched in the background with Robin to wait for my cue.

Watching the onslaught of Mr. Twister of being tricked by Miss Martian got me excited. I ran with Superboy with my shadow golem to punch Mr. Twister in the water where Aqualad waited to give him a nice electrical charge and throw him back out onto land. Miss Martian took control of him and broke his main tornado generating components and Robin threw the last two exploding birdarangs.

We all gathered in front the limbless Mr. Twister and watched as another gent was thrown onto the floor from the android's chest.

"Foul… I call foul…" The man said pathetically.

Miss Martian took the initiative to walk up to the man and levitated a broken piece of ground above the man and mercilessly threw down on him.

I winced slightly, hearing bones crack and break.

Robin glared at Miss Martian. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't _execute_ our captives!"

Miss Martian smirked. "You said you trust me." She lifted her hand towards the piece of ground and levitated it up, revealing remains of yet another android on the ground. "_That's_ why I couldn't read his mind.

Kid walked up to the android and picked up an eyeball that was lucky to remain intact. "Cool! Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you." Aqualad said.

"Yeah," Kid agreed, "you rocked this mission. Get it? _Rocked_."

"Just stop Kid. I don't wanna hear any more of it." I said as I pushed him to the side.

Robin rolled his eyes; assumingly he did under his sunglasses. "Ignore them; we're all just glad you're on the team."

"Thanks, me too."

"Alright, who's down to go back to the Cave and explain all this?" Kid said with fake enthusiasm.

"Nose goes!" I shouted, placing my index finger on my nose.

Kid and Robin followed suit, which left Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian wondering what the hell nose goes meant.

"Uhhhh, never mind then. Let's just go back home agreed?"

Aqualad nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad informed Red Tornado.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

Red Tornado responded negatively. "No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you are in danger-"

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado gave his final word to the subject and began walking off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Wonder Woman, they would've jumped right in to fix things," Wally observed.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is _exactly_ what we need," Robin commented.

"Dude! Harsh!"

"Not harsh, heartless," I replied drily.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado responded from afar. "I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin laughed nervously. "Ahh, right. Sorry, I'll strive to be… more accurate"

"_And_ more respectful," Kaldur added, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Enough of Robin's lack of respect," I said cheerfully, pushing the three along.

"Speedy was _so_ wrong."

"This team thing-"

"-might just work out"

I nodded. "Things will be great."

* * *

**And yet another chapter in Chicks Totally Dig the Cape has been published. Hope you guys enjoyed this and I will be back with another chapter.**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	10. Origins - Aqualad

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Nice seeing you again. I felt bad for not posting in a while, but I really couldnt bring myself to finish this chapter cause it was originally going to be really, really long. That and because of Young Justice might being cancelled. Hopefully, it won't be, because it's WAY more better then that Teen Titans imposter of a show. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, no matter how short it is.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

******ovo**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Origins – Aqualad**

**?  
?, ?**

"_Hey Dick!_"

"_What's up?_"

"_Did M'gann tell you?_"

"_About the camping trip? Yeah, why?_"

"_I can't ask? Jeez._"

"_That wasn't the point…_"

"_Haha. I know. I'll see you there._"

"_Yeah, lates._"

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
JULY 20, 21:46 EDT**

We, Robin, Superboy, Kaldur, M'gann, and I, were standing around in the kitchen talking about various things until Wally blasted into the kitchen with various camping supplies.

"I gathered a couple of chairs, some firewood, scourged the pantry for graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows and now we'll cozy up together outside," Wally began slowing his words down when he saw us, "just the two of us?"

Robin smirked. "We're gonna need a lot more stuff than that if we're gonna go camping!"

M'gann gestured innocently to us. "I hope you don't mind. I invited all the others to join in the fun with s'mores!"

I winked mischievously. "The _more_ the _merrier_, right?"

And with that, Wally groaned.

"Why so serious, Wally?" I asked creepily.

Robin in turned groaned. "Ugh, don't say that, Ree. I've already had my fill of bad encounters with Joker."

I turned around, giving the Boy Wonder my confused face.

Robin face palmed. "Never mind, let's just go."

* * *

After setting up the camp, Wally, Superboy, Robin and I sat around the campfire while Kaldur and M'gann stayed behind a bit back. The scent of smoke wafted through the air

"This was a _great_ idea, don't you think, Wally? Camping in the great outdoors?" Robin asked snidely.

"_I_ don't remember inviting _any_ of you, besides, I didn't say anything about _camping_, and I said a camp _fire_. Big difference between just a camp fire and the whole camping thing. I don't like camping… outside…" Wally rambled.

I scoffed. "You're such a _girl_. Even more so than me!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "The only time I _like_ camping is when I'm with that special someone…" Wally turned his head slightly to where M'gann was sitting, his eyebrow raised in a suggestive manner.

"Dude! _Kinda_ bordering on creepy."

"And besides, she's taken by yours truly," I said.

"Well, I think all of us camping is a wonderful idea!" M'gann exclaimed.

Wally smirked at both Robin and I. "She doesn't seem to think so."

"She's probably on a sugar overload," Robin responded.

"S'mores _are_ pretty good," I agreed, taking a bite out of my own s'more.

Robin laughed. "You got a little something there, Ree," he said while rubbing off some of the gooey marshmallows off my face and licking it.

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Get a room guys," Wally groaned exasperatedly.

"When you admit that M'gann is mine!" I retorted.

We spent a few more minutes talking about random subjects and making s'mores, occasionally giving some to Kaldur and M'gann.

"So this is what you do when you go camping?" Superboy asked, then gesturing to the tent. "Sleep in these flimsy things called tents and sit around the fire?"

Wally crossed his arms. "Yeah. That's pretty much about it so if you feel like heading home, I can sit out here with Ms. M… _alone_!"

Robin leaned back on the log, a smirk on his face. "You're just as subtle as a train wreck, you know that?"

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing dude," Wally said, stuffing a s'more in his mouth. He leaned back, turning to look at Kaldur. "Sorry, no offense."

Robin turned to Superboy. "Anyways, Wally's wrong. When people sit around campfires, usually they tell stories."

M'gann immediately perked up. "Oh! I would love to hear your story, Kaldur. Cuold you tell us how you became Aqualad?"

"I was thinking more of a ghost story type of thing, but I guess. Whatever." Robin shrugged.

Kaldur looked at M'gann thoughtfully. "I suppose I could do that if you do not think it will be too boring."

M'gann and I objected however.

"You kidding Kaldur? I've been meaning to ask you about Atlantis for a while now," I said, my attention full on Kaldur.

"Well, I grew up in the city of Shayeris, which is a city in Atlantis. Surface dwellers think all Atlanteans are the same, but our kingdom has many cities, many cultures.

When I was twelve, I completed my education and began mandatory service in the Atlantean Military, which is the standard for all at that age. After a while, I was transferred to the prestigious Conservatory of Sorcery in the Atlantean capital of Poseidonis. Queen Mera is the Head Mistress of the Conservatory and wife of King Orin, Aquaman.

It was a very different time for me. Is was… difficult, as it would be for anyone at age fourteen I supposed, but also a time in my life where I met friends that I know will be with me for a lifetime.

Then came a day – a _horrible_ day – when Poseidonis was attacked by the Ocean Master. I can remember it vividly, as if it happened only yesterday. I was the day Aquaman nearly met his end.

Aquaman and Ocean Master fought for what seemed like hours. When Aquaman and Ocean Master clashed, it seemed to shake the very foundations of the city.

Ocean Master had gained the upper hand and nearly defeated Aquaman. Rather, Aquaman _was_ defeated.

Garth, a fellow student, and I intervened on the King's behalf. It was the only thing we could think of doing. The danger did not occur to us. The only thing that mattered to us at the time was that our King was in trouble. It may have been one of the most foolish things Garth and I had ever done, as we nearly met out _own_ end. We had no hope of defeating him whatsoever, but the time we spent engaged in battle against the Ocean Master was time enough for our King to recover. That was all he needed as Aquaman triumphed over Ocean Master. He was able to drive him away from the city and save us all.

Aquaman is a being of two worlds. On the surface world, he fights for justice for all beings. Under the sea, he is a leader to many. Both carry the weight of responsibilities, _overwhelming_ responsibilities. Only even the best of men can carry for so long. Even Aquaman cannot do both forever.

Realizing that on the surface, Batman, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman had taken on apprentices that could one day take over their respective mantels. King Orin had been contemplating the same idea. With this in mind, he approached both Garth and myself with the possibility of becoming his protégés.

I must admit, the possibility intrigued me immediately. I had never been to the surface world and I am the first to admit that I am a bit of an adventurer. Many is the day in class that I would dream of visiting distant oceans and possibly one day, even the surface world.

Both Garth and I seriously considered the King's offer. Garth ultimately chose to continue his studies with Queen Mera at the Conservatory of Sorcery. For me, however, the chance to visit the surface world was a dream come true. So at the age of fourteen, I became Aqualad.

I miss my friends Garth and Tula, but the chance to work with my mentor and King was an opportunity I could not pass up. I like to think the work I am doing makes a difference.

The rest of the story you know. Aquaman brought Aqualad to the surface world, and now I am here with you."

M'gann was amazed by Kaldur's origin story. "Wow. So you _wanted_ to be Aqualad?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes, the opportunity arose. I could think of no other path."

Wally turned to M'gann, a grin on his face. "Yeah? If you think _he_ wanted to be Aqualad so bad? Let _me_ tell you about how _I_ got started."

* * *

**I have a feeling that it will be a while until the next chapter will be posted... I'm really glad you guys are sticking with me through this story. I'm determined to finish this! I hope you guys will also continue to stick with me also. I hope you YJ Readers have a good week and I'll see you on the new chapter.**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**

**PS: If you can guess where the face at the beginning of this chapter comes from, I'll make a oneshot for you and your YJ guy of choice. I'll do this to the first 5 people who correctly guess it.**

**PSS: So I looked at some of the comments and I just wanted to make sure that you guys are talking about this face:  
ovo  
Not the question marks at the beginning? I could be wrong, but I just wanted to make sure.**


	11. Origins - Kid Flash & Superboy

**Author's Note: Hey YJ Readers! It's summer vacation, and I'm feeling good! Finally another chapter is out and I feel completely energized to posting more chapters this summer. I'm really sad about the cancellation of Young Justice, but I guess it gives me more freedom since there are still things left unanswered that I can use to my advantage. I hope you guys have a good morning, afternoon, or night!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

**Bloo Bleh Blah  
No one was able to guess where the face came from soooo.  
It came from an artist on DeviantArt by the name doubleleaf. If you guys like Malik from Assassin's Creed, there's a picture of him with that face. Quite comical. I'll put the name of the picture riiiiiight here - "OvO" and "Assassin's Bureau Sketch"**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Origins – Kid Flash & Superboy**

"It literally goes back a couple of generations. Each generation of Flash started with a _bang_. Literally! Jay Garrick was in a freak lab accident. _Boom_! There it is!

"During the 40's and 50's, he was _everywhere_! The fastest man _alive_! Jay Garrick was the world's first Flash. Then one day, this guy comes along, a _huge_ fan of the Flash, wanting to know all about this Jay Garrick – back in those days, Jay didn't really hide his identity – he contacts Jay and the two spend hours and hours talking about his adventures and about the accident that turned him into the Flash. This guy even goes so far as to _recreate_ the accident that created the original. But where Jay Garrick's accident was a total freak thing, this guy recreated the accident under the laboratory conditions. He set the _whole_ thing up in a lab and _tried_ to make it happen. Result? Still a big explosion, but, behold, he becomes Speedy-McSpeed-Speed himself! Now, he's the Flash! Well, not the original Flash, but the new Flash, the Flash we all know. I mean, there's the Jay Garrick Flash and now there's the new Flash! You know, it just occurred to me that they could probably use different names… Anyways, this time he's even _faster_ than Flash, well the _old_ Flash. It gave him even _more_ speed!

"Okay, so check _this_! The second Flash is a fan of the first Flash, Jay Garrick. It turns out great minds think alike cause I was a fan of the Flash – the second one, not the first one. Well I was a fan of Jay Garrick, but he was a little before my time."

"Get on with it already!" I shouted.

Wally glared at me before continuing with his rambling of story.

"Long story short, one day I was in my uncle's house, stumbled across his notebooks and got the shock of a life-time! That was the day I found out my uncle _was_ the Flash! Once the shock passed, I kept reading. He was keeping a journal of all his experiences and experiments! Especially the one that made him the Flash, the second one, not the-"

Robin pushed Wally over. "We get it already!"

Wally pushed Robin back. "Chill bro. I was just making sure you guys knew which one I was- Ow!"

"We _get_ it Wally," I said.

"Jeez. Anyways, when I found _that_ out, I would kind of keep hinting to my uncle that the Flash could maybe use a partner.

"I tried to convince him that Flash could use and probably needed a partner. I mean, come on, by this time Bats had Robin over here. Wonder Mama-"

I glared pointedly at Wally, my shadow rising up behind me.

Wally coughed. "Excuse me. Wonder Woman had Ariane, and Green Arrow had Speedy. I was a no-brainer! I've got to admit, Flash was a bit resistant at first."

Superboy sighed. "Does any of this sound confusing to anyone else?"

Wally clicked his tongue. "Just let me finish and you will be confused no more, Supey. So having seen his journal just like he saw the previous Flash's, I tried to re-create the experiment with my _own_ chemistry set. And what do you know? I was able to do it!"

"The experiment actually worked?" Kaldur asked.

Wally looked off to the side. "Well… Not at first. It took a while, but a couple of weeks later, I was off and running! I couldn't wait to show Flash. When he saw that I had powers, how could he _not_ want me as a partner?

"You guys should've seen his face when I showed him! This time he jumped at the chance to have a partner! Flash couldn't wait to show the world!"

I snorted. "Yeah right."

Wally rolled his eyes and continued on. "The Flash was _beyond ecstatic_! He couldn't contain his excitement! It was the greatest day in the history of the world! That's the day the world got Kid Flash!"

Wally crossed his arms smugly. "You. Are. Welcome."

"Yeah. We're all _thrilled_ you're so speed-capable." Robin said sarcastically.

What's the matter? _Jealous?"_ Wally asked snobbishly.

Robin laughed. "Sheeyeah right! Jealous of _you_?"

M'gann looked curiously at Robin. "Can you tell us about how you got started Robin?"

Wally laughed this time. "Are you _kidding_? Bats won't even let him tell you his real name!"

I raised my hand. "Except me!"

Robin covered my mouth. "She's under a contract with Bats. She can't tell _any _of you without the consent of Batman."

Robin looked off to the side, peeved at the fact that he can't be as open as Wally or Kaldur. Wally looked at Robin with minor signs of sympathy.

"You'd probably get a better origin story out of Supey here."

M'gann looked at Wally. "But you already told me his story, didn't you? You said that the four of you rescued him from Cadmus."

"Yeah we did," Wally said, reminiscing a bit.

Kaldur nodded. "Yes. Chronologically, Superboy is only 16 weeks old."

M'gann switched her gaze to Superboy. "And you have no memory of things before being rescued?"

Superboy stared into the fire. "I have…some memories from the G-Gnome. It would teach me about the world outside while I was in the containment pod."

"So you can remember things?" M'gann asked. "When you were in the containment pod, they would feed you information and you could remember it, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well, if you _can_ remember what they taught you, you must've been thinking about things as they fed you information. What did you think about?"

"When I was in the containment pod, I was fed information. I really didn't start thinking for myself until after I got out."

"Well, what kind of things so you think about now?"

We all stared expectantly at Superboy, curious to what he would say, but I could feel something dark treading this topic.

"The one thing that's always on my mind is destroying Superman…"

* * *

**Let's do this again shall we? The first 3 who gets this right get a Young Justice Oneshot with the guy of their choice.  
****Name ALL the Robins in chronological order. Whole names and their current alias.  
****Example: Ariane Prince "Penumbra"**

**Oooooooh, spoilers for the sequel of this story. How did Ariane turn into Penumbra?**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


	12. Origins - Shadow Heart & Miss Martian

**Author's Note:**** Hey YJ Readers! Sorry it's been awhile, shit came up and things are becoming hard with my sister and I've been doing my best to support her through this hard time. I also got my finger smashed between the frame of the car and the car door, so that wasn't pretty also. But I'm here now, and I'm giving you guys another chapter! I had a hard time typing this out because it wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. Oh well.**

******Disclaimer:  
I do not own Young Justice  
Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. Animation, and DC Entertainment  
Ariane Prince/Shadow Heart belongs to me**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Origins – Shadow Heart & Miss Martian**

"Robin…" Wally whispered, "Robin! Did you _hear_ what he said?"

Robin snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "What?"

"Did you _hear_ what Superboy said?" Wally repeated.

Superboy clenched his fists and turned away from us. I felt the darkness and tension looming hard over us. It was not very pleasant mind you.

"He just said that he wants to take down Superman!" Wally shouted.

"A-are you serious?" M'gann asked, a bit taken aback. "Superboy?"

"…What if that's why I was created? What if _that_ was the only reason _why_ I was created?" Superboy asked softly.

M'gann frowned. "That's not possible."

Wally agreed. "Yeah! Look at all the good stuff you've done!"

"What would be the possible reasoning behind this thinking?" Kaldur asked.

I hugged my legs and frowned. "You guys have to remember when we were back in the pods. Superboy said that he was created to replace Superman should he die _or_ destroy him if he… goes bad."

"… Ariane's right," Superboy looked at his clenched fists. "Sometimes, these thoughts just _happen_. "

"Those would be silly thoughts! You should put them out of your head," M'gann said, trying to convince him.

"Ree and Superboy have a valid point. We really don't know _anything_ about what they did to him yet. Just the fact that he was made to replace or destroy Superman," Robin added.

Wally stood up and walked towards Superboy. "Yeah but, we _know_ he's one of the good guys and we know that he's part of this team!"

I smiled. "Yeah. There's a saying here on Earth. Actions speak louder than words. Superboy already proved that when he chose to rescue us and during the Happy Harbor incident."

"Yeah! You put those thoughts outta your head, Supey. Here, have another s'more."

Wally handed Superboy a s'more, patting him on the back. Superboy took the s'more.

"Thanks…"

I looked at Robin who still had a prominent frown on his face. "You ok, Robin?"

"Yeah," Wally plopped down next to Robin, "you completely zoned out."

Robin stared into the fire. "I guess Superboy isn't the only one lost in thought also."

We all stayed quiet for a while, roasting marshmallows and enjoying the downtime with each other, something the guys in the Justice League don't really get. I guess that's one of the few pluses of being in a small team like this.

I stared deeply into the marshmallow that I was currently burning – what? I like my marshmallows burnt and squishy – relaxing now that the tension has gone away and now being replaced by peace in all of us.

M'gann soon snapped my out of my concentration.

"Hey, Ree?"

I turned around slightly to face the Martian.

"Yeah?"

She smiled softly. "Mind if you tell us your origin story?"

"Yeah! You never told me about how you became Shadow Heart and how you got your cool powers," Wally said. "Experiment gone wrong? Came into contact with a meteor? Stared into the sun? Are you even human?"

I laughed at the last question. "Yes, I'm very much human, but I like to consider myself half-human, half-Amazon and no to the rest of your ridiculous questions. Actually, the Amazons are still trying to figure out how I got my powers, but it's proved fruitful since I started using them…

"As you know, Wonder Woman isn't my real mother," I took out a partially burnt photo from my wallet, "these are my real parents."

The photo showed a couple in a hospital room. The lady was in the bed holding a baby while her husband was sitting next to her, his arms around her shoulders. All of them were smiling happily.

"Mom said that Green Lantern knew them. They were scientists researching about the powers of the Green Lantern Power Ring. Sinestro didn't like that apparently, so while we were on our way home, Sinestro stopped the car and killed them…" I looked at the photo, "I guess he didn't know that they had a kid, but he destroyed the lab that they were working at and our home. While the League was at the Lab, Wonder Woman was sent out to find my parents and that's how she found me.

"I don't know why she took me in, I think it was out of pity really, but I'm glad she did. Anyways, she took me back to Themyscira to get blessed by the Olympians," I shrugged, "a big deal at the time. Around that time, I got the powers to manipulate the shadows, but you guys are wondering how I became Shadow Heart.

"Fast forwarding a few years, Wonder Woman and I moved back to live here, well in Gotham City. When the League was formed, I was left under the care of a… _friend_," Robin nudge closer to me, knowing exactly who I meant. "I begged Wonder Woman to become like her. I wanted to help also! I didn't want other kids to lose their parents. Finally, Wonder Woman agreed and had Batsy train me also. Later I met Robin here. When I turned 11, I finally became Shadow Heart."

Wally looked at me, his hand holding his face up. "So you don't know how you got your powers?"

"Nope!" I smiled brightly.

"How was it training under Batman?" M'gann asked.

"Horrible! He would get mad at me for not getting something right! But, I guess without that, I wouldn't be here right now."

Robin smiled. "Under that hard exterior is a caring man, Ree," Robin said, casually placing his arm around me, taking a bite out of my marshmallow.

Kaldur smiled. "It's good to have someone with a reasonable and straight mind on our team."

"Reasonable? Sure. Straight mind? Not really," Robin retorted, giving me a noogie.

"Hey stop!" I pouted, pushing him off me. "And get me another marshmallow!"

Robin rolled his eyes, if he did, and threw the marshmallow bag on my lap.

Silence once again came over us.

This time Wally suggested something. He turned around to look at the Martian.

"Hey! You haven't told us about your story. What's the dealio with you, M'gann?"

"Oh, okay. Since all of you told your stories… Well, I'm from Mars." Suddenly, she face-palmed. "Hello Megan! You guys already know that.

"Well, our family lines are _very_ intertwined. As you know, we mainly communicate telepathically. The form of communication we use help large Martian families maintain a sense of community and stay closer. Martian families are usually quite large. I have twelve sisters and seventeen brothers. In my extended family, I have over three hundred cousins."

Wally stood up at the new found fact of M'gann having a _lot_ of cousins.

"Three hundred?"

M'gann moved away from Wally, rather uncomfortable with it. "…Yes"

Wally's grin grew.

"Are they all not girls like you?"

"Get back here!" I shouted, grabbing Wally by the ear and forcing him down into his seat.

"Wow. You are a class act," Robin said.

Wally rubbed his ear. "Dude! _Three hundred_ girls that look like her? Now _that's_ a planet I want to visit!"

M'gann subtly rubbed her neck. I instantly felt more than discomfort coming from her regarding the next subject.

"Well, half of my cousins are males, but yes, most Martians look similar. Mostly green like myself and uncle J'onn, but there are… _others_ with differences. There are also Martians that are red and white. Some on my planet so not see the whites as equals.

"My parents were both green and I was raised in what you would call a 'liberal' type of environment. My family had no issue with white Martians. Others… were not as tolerant. The treatment of the white Martians was _especially_ horrible."

"How did you happen to come to Earth?" Kaldur asked.

"Of all the brothers, sisters, parents, aunts, and uncles, the family member I was closest to was Uncle J'onn. We had a great relationship.

"We would watch his exploits on Earth with the rest of the Justice League! He grew to be a true beacon of hope and stood for what our society could achieve. He became the most famous Martian in our history! Upon his return to Mars, it was declared a day of planet-wide celebration. When he came back, it was not just for the adulation of our population. He also had a specific purpose in mind.

"Having learned about all of you – Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Shadow Heart – Uncle J'onn decided now was the time to introduce a younger Martian hero to Earth. J'onn J'onzz came to Mars and declared he would hold a competition to find the next Martian champion that would be returning with him to fly among the heroes of Earth! I decided I would enter the contest, as did what seemed like half the Martian population. I, however, was coming to Earth.

"The competition was fierce and dangerous, but it was exciting and consumed, touched the lives of every Martian on the planet.

"At first, Uncle J'onn seemed as if he didn't want me to compete. I thought maybe it was that he did not want me coming to Earth. I had seen some of his adventures and they were life-threatening and dangerous, but I was not going to let that stop me. I was determined to win! From everything I had seen and heard of Earth up until that point, I found that I… loved it. I _wanted_ to some see it for myself. I would not be bested. I won the whole competition!"

M'gann threw her arms up, as if remembering when she won. "My heart soared! I was coming to Earth! This was the most exciting time of my life! Now I am here with all of you and I am part of the team! I truly love it."

"We are happy you're here with us as well, M'gann," Kaldur said.

"You could say that again!" Wally agreed.

I pushed Wally over. "Maybe a _little_ too happy, but I too am also glad you're part of the team."

Robin stood up, rubbing his stomach. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had one s'more too many. I'm gonna hit the old sleeping bag."

M'gann stood up also. "Yes! This has been such a wonderful evening, but I am excited to sleep in a tent."

"I'm right behind you!" Wally said, trailing after the Martian.

Robin grabbed Wally by the shirt collar. "Yeah, but you're sleeping in _this_ tent right over here."

I followed M'gann into our small, but comfortable tent. I smiled. "If you don't mind M'gann, but I'm just going to change into my shorts."

"Oh no! Go ahead, let me change also!"

M'gann instead morphed her clothes into some more comfortable clothes.

I sighed. "I wish I can just change like that, oh well."

I took off my jeans and quickly slipped into a pair of jersey shorts. "Much better."

M'gann and I both settled into our respective sleeping bags.

"Good night, Ree," M'gann whispered.

"Yeah, good night."

* * *

**And what everybody was waiting for are the winners of last chapter's contest! The winners goes as follows:**

**DoomStone**  
**Half-a-bottle-Pepsi**  
**Stronger123**

**Please PM me your OC and your YJ guy of choice, from both seasons.**

**Anyways, please spread the lovin' and review, it means a lot to me. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

**Till next time YJ Readers!**

**~DoubleRaineBow~**


End file.
